


His Butler

by AlbanNeji101



Series: The Black Butler Of Little Red [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Child Stiles, Confused Derek, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Red, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a bad friend sometimes, Season/Series 02, Sebastian Enjoys His Masters Sufering, Stiles Gave Up His Soul To a Demon, Stiles is Master to Demon, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbanNeji101/pseuds/AlbanNeji101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles knew of the Supernatural world that was in his town? What if there was an Underworld run by an Order of demons, vampers, and the supernatural creatures that lived in Beacon Hills? Stiles has his own secrets that he has hidden from his friend on what he did when he was young. His name in the Underworld is Little Red he has given up his soul in exchange to keep himself, his father, and the town his mother protected safe. Sebastian will grant Stiles wish till then he will follow his master's orders till he will devour the prize that Stiles has given up, his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- He Is My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf or Black Butler
> 
> So i'm finally posting something after how many months...? I i'm still working on The Nephilim but I'm still reviewing it and writing more to the chapters before posting them so don't worry. Also this story will be i hope to update it every two weeks.

**Prologue- He is my savior!**

Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski sat alone in a cage as he hugged himself silently crying as he wished his father was here to rescue him. He was filthy, his clothes covered in dirt and the excrement of his own doing, since he was kidnaped from his father. He cried silently to himself as he covered with his hand on the side of his lower chest area of a brand he was given. He wanted his mother with him but he knew it would be in vain as she was no longer with him or his father. He prayed to anyone listening to help him he didn’t want to die! He promised her, he would live for her and his dad. His dad needed him.

‘Is that what you desire?’ A voice asked as Stiles blinked as he was now surrounded in a dark empty void, the ground littered with pure white feathers.

“W-ho are you?” Stiles asked stuttering as he stood as his eyes landed on a harmless looking crow. Unlike the feathers on the ground, which were pure white which seemed to give out an unnatural glow, the crow was dark as the empty space that they were in.

‘You called me so what is your desire?’ The crow asked once again as Stiles took a step forward to the crow. His lips trembled as he lifted his hand toward the crow. His golden liquid eyes hardened as he stopped shaking and stared at the crow with determination.

“I want you to help me to protect me and my family to get me out of here by any means necessary.” Stiles said determined. The crow cocked his head as he stared at Stiles.

‘Is that your desire? If it is, making this contract the Gates of Heaven will be close to you. Do you still wish to form a contract?’ The crow asked as it stared at Stiles as it now transformed into a wolf as it walked up to Stiles even though from Stiles perspective the wolf/Crow seemed to hate the form he took.

Stiles bit his lip as he thought of the risks involved with what he was about to do. He would never meet with his mom in heaven he would never see his dad if he did die. But this was once chance that he could have someone help him protect his father to protect this crazy town from what his mother had told him.

“Yes you are to help me get out of here save me, protect me, be my servant! Till you task is complete. Then you will get your reward, my soul for doing what I ask!” Stiles all but yelled as the Wolf seemed to smirk as the wolf turned into something else. To some he would be called hauntingly handsome but to Stiles he was his savior. His hair was the darkest black, like that of the crow form he took, as his rusty blood red eyes stood out from the pale white skin that he sported. The feathers that where white as snow lifted up from the ground turning to the blackest black as the feathers seemed to reflect to what Stiles had given up.

“Now little Master, let us depart this place to a more comfortable place.” The demon smiles as he reached to pick up Stiles. Stiles grunted a bit but let the bound demon to pick him up as they appeared back in the cage that Stiles was in. He broke the lock within the cage they were both in as he began to walk them out of the dreadful place they had his master in. The demon smiled a bit as he walked with his master in toe toward the entrance as they were about to walk out but where stopped by some humans.

“Stop whatever you are! We will shoot if you don’t give us the boy!” The human said pointing a gun at the Demon.

The demon smiled as he set Stiles behind him.

“Close your eyes.” The demon said to Stiles as Stiles nodded as Stiles shut his eyes as he didn’t have to witness the horror that was about to happen to the poor humans that stood before the demon.

These humans in front of him stared as they yelled that they will shoot if they didn’t hand over the boy. The demon smirked as he began to walk toward the humans trying to harm his charge. The shadow around the demon began to shift as he began to take shape, the Kidnapers eyes widened in shock as they began to yell out monster and they began to shoot.

Stiles tried to block out the yelling and the gun shots as his kidnapers where screaming for their lives as his new pet killed them all.

“Stiles you can open your eyes now.” His pet replied as his eyes opened to see the carnage that the demon did to his kidnapers. His eyes stared at the bloody scene before him he wanted to throw up but he couldn’t as he tried to breathe in and out. The demon noticed his charge was having a panic attack he crouch down on eye level to Stiles as he took his puebesant face with in his gloved white hands.

“Master.” The demon asked as Stiles stared at the dark blood eyes of the demon he promised his soul to.

“Master breathe, in, out…” The demon mumbled as Stiles followed his commands as his heart calmed down and blinked at the demon before him.

“Can you take me home now?” Stiles asked as he was tiered as his eyes began to close.

“Of course Master whatever you wish.” The demon replied as he picked up the slump form of his little Master and began to walk out of the building he was held in as he let his demonic flames burn it to the ground as to help his little Master heal. The demon smirked as he headed toward his Masters home. ‘Now how to explain it to My Little Master’s Father?’ the demon thought.

**END**


	2. Chapter One- His Butler, Appointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next part of the His Butler Series i hope you all like it and hopefully i got all the mistakes on the chapter! So the next one will be out in two weeks Yah!

**Chapter One- His Butler, Appointed**

        When Stiles woke up, he was in his house, the demon he summoned talking to his father calming him down and showing himself where he found him. He looked on curiously as he noticed that his father seemed to be relaxed around the demon; so relaxed that he left the demon in the house with him as his father smiled at him and told him he will be back he had to check where his kidnapers where at.

       “What did you tell him?” Stiles asked finally as his father left, his eyes hardened gold.

The demon smiled at his little master. “I just told him where I found you, after your kidnapers where attacked by a wild animal leaving you alone alive probably from just being in the cage they kept you in.” The demon replied as Stiles nodded.

      “So what I’m I to call you?” He asked as he looked at the demon in the eye.

“You can call me whatever you wish, all my previous Masters have always picked my name.” He replied.

      “Pick whatever name you had a fancy to I do not care.” Stiles replied.

“I’m particularly fond of the name Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis that was the name given to me by an Earl.” Sebastian replied. “Now where is it that you will want our contract mark?” Sebastian asked his little Master who now stared at him in a bit of confusement.

      “I want it some place that people won’t see where it could be hidden.” Stiles replied as Sebastian thought for a moment till he remembered a certain spider demon who liked to put the contract of his masters’ on their tongue. He didn’t really mind just that most of his past masters preferred it on their right eye but for his new master he would do it.

 “Your tongue.” Sebastian replied as he smiled at his Little Master as he his eyes flashed a dark blood red.

**-Eight Years Later-**

Eight years have passed since Sebastian had saved Stiles from his fate. Since then hidden from his father to his best-friend, who was now a werewolf, had made a name of himself in the Underworld of Beacon Hills.

Little Red is what they had called him from the red he wore even though Sabastian got an odd look whenever the color was mentioned. Stiles asked one day and got the response of the color red reminding him of someone he met a long time ago. Its winter break as he knew from all the drama last semester from Scott turning into a werewolf to Derek killing his uncle and becoming an Alpha. He has been neglecting his duties as Little Red.

Today he had woke up to see Sabastian at the foot of his bed his clothes in hand, he yawned a bit as Sebastian got him ready for the day as he asked where his father was at.

“He left early this morning so it was prudent that I come wake you up today as he is not here.” Sebastian replied as he finished putting on his masters shoes.

“For today’s breakfast I have prepared some toast with a side of jam, some scones, and eggs with sausage. Which would you prefer?” Sebastian asked as he handed his master a cup of coffee.

“The scone with sausage and eggs.”

“As you wish Milord, Now off to the agenda today.” Sebastian began to explain as Stiles walked toward the kitchen to eat the meal Sebastian had prepared as Sebastian began to list his duties as Little Red and what he had to do to keep this town from going under from all the supernatural activity that was around.

“We are to meet with the rest of the Heads of the Order, you are required to attend Master. They have been annoyed with the killings around the town and of how you are, pardon, were in the percent of the one who caused the disturbance of the town. They also would like to speak about how you have missed most of the meetings for the sake of a pup werewolf and would like to speak to you about the Argents in the town.” Sebastian listed as his Master finished his meal as he picked up the plate and went to the sink to wash it as his master began to finish his cup of Coffee.

“Hmm that is problem.” His master sighed a bit as he set his cup down. “Sebastian get Bard, Mei, and Fin to patrol the town I will deal with the Order. Let us go.”

“Pardon, my Master but what of the wolf pup?” Sebastian asked as his Master walked out of the house as he headed to his Jeep on the passenger’s side as Sebastian took the driver’s side.

“The Pup is more concern about **fucking** the Argent girl more than anything. He hasn’t even called me since winter break started.” Stiles said a bit hurt as Sebastian noticed but didn’t say anything of it as he knew his master would give the Pup his just **Deserts**.

“We are here my Lord.” Sebastian said as he walked behind his Lord, his tail coat of his butler attire trailing behind him as the closed the door behind his Master as he noticed the rest of the Order was in the room.

“Good evening Genim Stilinski.” Some of the heads greeted which made Stiles grimace at the sound of his real name after all Sebastian had taught him names have **power**.

“Hello Vanel.” Stiles replied glaring at the man before him. The man before him looked like Sebastian but with a few differences that were highly noticeable. Like the tone of his skin which was tan from the rays of the sun and that of his bright hazel eyes that stared at Stiles smirking. Vanel was the head of his family of the skin changers and irritated Stiles to no end making comments about his obvious crush he had to Vanel a long time ago.

“Little Red is running with wolfs is what’s coming out of the mouths of the Underworld Genim.” Vanel said casually which got the attention of the rest of the Order which they started to whisper to one another.

“Shut up Vanel!” Stiles replied as he sat in his seat Sebastian behind him as the order began to calm down as an older man finally spoke up, Charles is his name and he was the head of the were cats that had agreed with Stiles on the bases that there should be control in Beacon Hills lest the town feed the hell mouth that they sat upon.

“Genim we have heard rumors even from the mouth of my granddaughter, Mei, that the Hales were responsible for the deaths that have been happening in the town also that the Argents were responsible for the destruction of the Hales from a pup who you know to be Derek.” Charles asked which got the rest of the order riled up of the mention of the Argents.

“Silence!” Stiles yelled as this got the rest of the order to quiet down. “Yes it’s true that the Argents are back in this town which means trouble for the rest of the Underworld and this town. Where ever they go they bring **destruction** , **chaos,** and **death** at their feet. They are no problem right now as long as they stick to the code we are safe.”

“Yah right, the Argents are the cause of the Hale fire the woman name, **Kate Argent** , who dismissed the code. I went to school at the same time as Laura Hale and Derek, The bitch made Derek dance to her tune after the death of Derek’s Mate.” A young man yelled standing up his pale blond hair shining from the lights above him his green eyes narrowing at Stiles as he noticed that it was Van the leader of the Inu tribe that had settled in Beacon Hills since the creation of the town. “I’m sure everyone in the Order is glad that Peter Hale killed off the Bitch!” Van yelled which got agreements from the rest of the order.

“It is great that Kate Argent is dead but this is just the beginning. Do you think her father the derange Gerard Argent is going to sit calmly where ever he is!” Yelled a young woman her hair a fiery red as her red eyes glared at the people in the room. “We know that is not the case Gerard Argent will declare war upon us, think back to when Talia Hale was alive he set the packs onto one another just because one wolf killed another wolf from a rival pack and we all know Gerard was behind the Alpha packs creation.” This gave the rest of the Order food for thought as they began to think of what the Argents have caused in the past.

“It is true Hina.” Stiles spoke up which caused the rest of the order to look at him. “Yes the Argents have caused more trouble in this town since they ever stepped foot here. They are the cause for my mother’s death.” This earned a bit of uncomfortable looks to come across the orders faces as they thought of Claudia Stilinski. “But Allison Argent is different, since the beginning she has been left in the dark about her family’s business in the Underworld and we can use that to our advantage and get her to our side.” Stiles explained which earned a few approvals from the order except one the leader of the Ookami and Kitsnue pack Haku.

“So esteemed leader how are you going to get the Argent girl who is more interested in the cock of your puppy werewolf to help the Order and ditch her family?” Haku asked which earned a few curious glances from the Order watching the battle of words before them.

Stiles smirked as Sebastian smiled deviously at Haku also as Stiles answered Haku’s question.

“I don’t have to do anything Haku, the **puppy werewolf** that you mentioned and her family will take care of that.” Stiles replied. “If that is all I have to keep up appearances after all to the next meeting.” Stiles replied as the rest of the Order nodded as he walked out the door closing behind him as he sighed.

“They are a bunch of idiots.” Stiles muttered as Sebastian laughed silently at his Masters predicament. “Now Sebastian go find out what Mei, Bard and Fin have been up too? The idiots are always lost without me to lead them and I haven’t spent time with them at all in school or after all because of the idiotic pup’s love life. I don’t know how Charles, Van, and Vanel deal with them.”

“As you wish Milord,” Sebastian replied. “Also milord do stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

“Of course Sebastian what do you take me for it is not me who goes finding trouble, **it** finds **me**.” Stiles replied as Sebastian left, leaving Stiles in his jeep as he headed home to look over the rest of the papers that were handed out in the meeting and to think on what else to plan to get Allison Argent to his side. As he reached his home and walked in with papers in hand he forgot to do the one thing Sebastian always did before he closed the door to his home, he forgot to check for intruders. Stiles struggled as he fought his attacker’s grip. The cloth over his mouth preventing him from breathing as his world began o fade black as the only name that came to mind was Sebastian.

**END**

 


	3. Chapter Two His Butler Skilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we find Stiles kidnaped after the meeting of the Order. What will happen to Stiles now will Sebastian save him or leave him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the Next Chapter and i hope you all enjoy it even with all my mistakes in it i will eventually try to get one of my friends to look over my chapters but till then ignore the mistakes i miss and enjoy the story. Also that yes i know the chapter is short and i promise the next one i will try to make it longer hopefully. Thank you and till the next two weeks.

**Chapter Two- His Butler, Skilled**

As his world darkened his only thought of Sebastian; and how annoyed he would be with him after the talk he had about not getting into trouble. He heard the clicking of nails hitting a table and the whines of dogs and foxes. His vision cleared and he was met face to face with his kidnapper Haku. Haku sat in front of Little Red as he was bound by leather straps in front of Haku kneeling which earned a smirk from the arrogant Demon Wolf.

“Little Red how do you like the accommodations.” Haku asked which earned a glare from Stiles as he got comfortable in front of the demon.

“It leaves much to be desired. What is the reason behind this treachery I thought Vanel would have been the one to betray the Order not you.” Stiles replied which earned a glare from Haku.

“Yes, Vanel does have the reputation of being a back stabber doesn’t he? But this time you are wrong about the situation. Now to the situation in hand.” Haku trailed off as he picked up Stiles from the collar of his red sweater. “Now you are going to make the idiots of the Order make a pack of killing off the rest of the Argents for good to send a message to the **Hunters** that they are not welcomed in this town.” Haku stated.

“That is very bold of you Haku but I won’t.” Stiles replied which got a growl from Haku as he punched Stiles who took it as he glared at Haku. “The reason being that they are of use to us to the Order controlling them is the only way to keep this hell mouth from opening.” Stiles replied which got a snort from Haku.

“No it won’t, this is just the beginning of the end for this town if we don’t destroy the root of the problem.”

“You won’t succeed Haku I’m sure my butler by now is noticing my missing self from my home. He will destroy you.” Stiles replied earning laughter from Haku.

“A butler that is your protection a **human** Butler you have better chance getting rescued from me by the kitten, the beserker, and pup.” Haku said still laughing at the ridiculousness that a human could barge into the home of his tribe. “He is being watched by some of my tribe that agree with my case of killing off the Argents. Your **human** butler will die today.”

With Sebastian after meeting with the idiots that his master is fondly attached himself to he was walking back toward his master’s home. He reached the house noticing that the Sheriff still wasn’t home as he snuck in the house looking for his master who would be in his room which still smelled of Derek Hale when he stayed over.

“Master?” he called as he walked into the room as he tensed a bit as he tilted his head as he looked toward the window. The bullet that headed toward his head landed into his Master’s wall making a hole as Sabastian smirked to himself. His Master was in trouble again it seemed he disappeared from the room starling the sniper who was hidden in a tree across from the Stilinski home.

“Shit! Haku won’t be pleased.” Said the fox as he jumped from the tree as he headed toward his car the gun in hand hidden by his fox magic as he headed toward the tribe home. The fox never noticing that a black shadow was following him till he stopped to call Haku and tell him he failed to kill off the Butler.

“Boss, I failed I missed the target.” The Fox said as Haku yelled into the speaker of his phone asking how the fuck did he miss the stupid human.

“I’m so--- wait boss I think AHHHHH!” Haku flinched a bit as he pulled the phone from his ear as he heard the screaming coming from his sniper.

“What the hell did you see a bear?” Haku asked joking with his sniper as he knew that the fox was deadly afraid of bears.

“N-no it’s coming its after me it’s not **human** …” His fox stuttered as he heard the sounds of screeching tire as he heard the erratic breathing of his sniper. He heard screaming as Stiles who heard the screams chuckled from the floor his face bloody as he stared at Haku’s face.

“ **Its here.** ” The fox said as Haku heard the sound of someone else taking the cell phone that his sniper had.

“Hello.” Haku froze as he heard the voice of the butler he saw at the meeting the one standing behind Stiles. “Hello I’m Genim Stilinki’s butler is my Master perhaps in your company? Is something wrong, Hello?” Sebastian asked as Haku paled a bit as Stiles smiled.

“ **Woof**!” Stiles said as Haku turned to stare at Stiles who smirked at him.

“Understood Milord. I will be there to pick you up. Just be a little bit patient.” Sebastian replied as he hung up on Haku as he smiled at the shaking form of the fox before him.

“Thank you for letting me use your phone.” Sebastian said smiling as the Fox stared up in horror at the creature that stood before him and thanking his lucky stars that he was not in the butler’s range of anger.

“I-its not problem.” The fox muttered as he shrunk into himself in fear as he heard the footsteps of Sebastian leaving him.

“Oh and Mr…”

“Naru.” Naru muttered fearfully.

“Mr. Naru please to stay away from my Master or I shall be forced to kill you. Have a nice day.” Sebastian said scaring the crap out of Naru who just got his breathing under control. He prayed for a quick painless death for his cousin.

“So Haku of the Ookami and Kitsunue tribe what a predicament.” Sebastian said as he pulled out his watch and sighed. “I should get the Master, or else his father will wonder where he is, that is if he hasn’t asked the pup there will be trouble. I’m sure Master would be disappointed at me for giving too much of the game away this early.” Sebastian muttered as he walked toward the home of Haku Ookami.

At the Ookami home Haku stared at the phone in shock as he snapped out of it as he ordered his men to clear out everyone from the house leaving the ones supporting him to kill off the Butler that was heading their way.

“What is he?” Haku asked Stiles who sat up smirking at Haku.

“He is my **butler** , nothing more nothing less.” Stiles replied as this got an angry look on Haku’s face as he held himself from scratching the little boy’s pale face.

“Calm, be calm.” He muttered to himself as he smirked to himself. “He won’t get passed the front door Little Red. I will make sure of it. Say good bye to your Butler because I will bring him here bloody and dead!” Haku yelled as he walked out of the room leaving Stiles to smile to himself as he knew the blood bath will begin.

**END**

 


	4. Chapter Three-His Butler, Most Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have left Stiles in Haku's evil clutches and now Sebastian is trying to rescue his master what is a poor butler to do! Will he succeed or will Haku win this little game he has started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! here is Chapter Three i hope you all enjoy and i might post the next chapter on Sunday or tomorrow if i'm up to it. But please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf or Black Butler even though i would want to *sigh* oh well.
> 
> Also on another note please let me know how the story is going. ^-^

**Chapter Three- His Butler, Most Evil**

“The Idiot of a Butler is coming here!” Haku yelled at his comrades who ran around the entrance getting ready and into positions. “Do not let him reach his Master!” Haku stated as he walked back to the room where he had Stiles.

Sebastian meanwhile walked right passed the ones who were appointed to stop him.

“My, what a lovely manor. Though it could use a better décor.” Sebastian said startling the ones who were supposed to stop Sabastian.

“Who!”

“The fuck are you!” Yelled the guards Sebastian turned around to greet the Guards.

“Hello my name is Sabastian and I’m here to pick up Milord after all I can’t have his father finding out he is missing.” Sebastian smiled at them which sent shivers down there spines.

Elsewhere, the Sheriff arrived home and noticed his son’s jeep in the lot and thought he was home.

“Stiles I’m home. Stiles?” He called again as he headed toward the kitchen as he stared at the food on the table and a note that was clearly Stiles handwriting. He read it and smiled as his son left him a treat for being good in his diet a stake with mash potatoes and a slice of cake. Even though he dreaded the sides of vegetables on the plate. He headed toward the drawer intending on getting a knife and a fork but a bewildered look crossed his face. The drawer which would have all the knives and forks with the spoons were empty all that was in the drawer was spoons.

“Stiles.” He said to himself in an angry tone as he knew this was torcher from his son and reminding him that even though it was a treat he had to work for it.

Back to Sebastian he took out most of the guards that is till they pulled out the guns and Sebastian smiled as he pulled out the forks and knifes that belonged to the Stilinkis’s kitchen.

“Who the hell is this Bastered!” Yelled a random guard as he was suddenly struck by a fork. Sebastian smirked as he answered the dead guards’ question.

“As I said before my name is Sebastian and I’m Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski’s butler. And this is just part of my talents that are so useful to milord.” Sebastian replied to the now dead silent room as he got a sad look on his face and looked at his watch. “My, this little delay took too much time the Sheriff must be worried where Master is.” Sebastian replied which in reality the Sheriff was still trying to enjoy the food that was left to him using the spoons that where left.

Haku growled to himself as he tried to find out what had happened he heard noise coming from the entrance as it suddenly got quiet. ‘What the hell is going on its too quiet.’ He thought to himself as he heard the footsteps coming toward the room he and Stiles where in. The door was pushed open as Sebastian came thru.

“Pardon the intrusion but I think you have my master.” Sebastian bowed. “I’m here to take him home.”

‘What is he? He can’t be a normal butler.’ Haku thought to himself as he stared at the smiling face of Sabastian. “What are you? You can’t be just a butler? Are you some type of special Op that the Sheriff has hired for his son? Or are you a Hunter!” Haku yelled as Sebastian kept smiling at Haku.

“No, I’m just a butler who is here to pick up his misplaced Master. After all the Sheriff would be most displeased if his son went missing.” He replied smiling at the Wolf demon before him.

“Hmm so you say but I have no problem with you, just with Little Red. I can’t have him destroy this town. Those Argents have to die and he is going to make the Order believe this too, dead or alive. I’m sure that you don’t want your little master’s brain splattered on the walls of my home or the Sheriff wondering what happened to his little boy so I will say this once walk away!” Haku yelled as he held in his clawed hands a sword closed to Stiles neck.

“I’m sure—“Sebastian’s voice was caught off guard as he was shot in the head by a gun.

“Se—“Stiles said as his eyes widened as his Butler was shot multiple times as he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Stiles stared at the bloody heap that is Sebastian and glared at him and glared at Haku.

Haku laughed at the heap that was Sebastian as he pulled Stiles close to him. “So this is the butler that would come and save you Little Red. Look at him now nothing but a sack of bloody flesh but now about you. What should I do about you I can’t just kill you off the Sheriff will do a man search for the one person who killed off his only son. You’re really pretty though.” Haku said as he brushed his hands over Stiles mouth. Stiles glared at Haku as he had had enough of Sebastian playing around this was just getting too far and he now felt violated in so many ways. It reminded him too much of Peter Hale and how he had his hands over him.

“I could black mail you and you can be my little mate so I can have control of the Order how does that sound?” Haku asked Stiles who sighed and glared at Haku.

“Sebastian how long are you going to lay there? Rescue me now!” Stiles commanded. “The floor can’t be comfortable.” Stiles looked toward Sebastian who laughed a bit as the blood around the floor began to seep and head back into Sebastian.

“My goodness…” Sebastian began to stand up as his hand was in front of his face as he spit out all the bullets that where in his body moment ago. “Fire arms from the present seem to be better than my last time on earth.” Sebastian smirked in his hands covered in his blood where the bullets that hit him. “Allow me to return the favor.” Sebastian replied as he flung the bullets back to their owners killing them.

“What are you?” Haku asked as Sebastian sighed as he looked at his clothes as he lifted part of his tail coat.

“Alas my clothing is full of holes.”

“Shut it that’s what you get for playing around.” Stiles replied glaring at his butler.

“Really now you tell me to act ‘that way’ but you gave me specific orders to act like a butler. The look really suits you Milord.” Sebastian smirked at his tied master. “All bundled up in leather, like a caterpillar… its hideous and wonderful all at once. It Small and defenseless just like the first time I met you.” Sebastian clapped. “I wish to enjoy the view a little bit longer.”

“Stop, hold it right there! You better stay where you are! I don’t care anymore if the Sheriff finds out I’m the one that killed his son!” Haku said urgently as he nervously stared at the being before him that was being controlled by a measly sixteen year old boy. “I’ll kill him if you step closer.” Haku said glaring at Sebastian as he had a sword on Stiles neck.

“Hurry up! My arm hurts.” Stiles said sighing in his predicament.

“Milord if I move any closer he will kill you.” Sebastian smirked at Stiles.

“I said **Shut Up**!”

“Are you going to break our contract then?” Stiles asked coldly a side neither Scott, Derek saw, and very really did his father see.

“No I would never do that Master. Since the day I saw you and you called me I have always been you humble servant. I shall do whatever your heart’s desire in exchange for the pleasure that has been offered.”

“ **SHUT UP!** ” Haku yelled as his grip tightened on Stiles.

“Now Master I do believe I taught you to beg.” Sebastian smirked as his eyes glowed red.

**“I COMAND YOU TO RESCUE ME!** ”

“ **I THOUGHT I SAID TO SHUT UP!** ” Haku yelled as the sword in his hand headed toward Stiles neck only to be broken in half before it reached its target.

“How” He stuttered at the broken sword in his hand and to the non-bleeding form of Stiles.

“I believe I’m the answer of your problem.” Sebastian smiled down at Haku from his back. “I shall be taking my master back. Can you please remove your filthy arm from his person?” Sebastian said as he flicked his finger a bit as Haku screamed in pain as his arm snapped.

“This was exciting wasn’t it?” Stiles asked Sebastian who took him in his arms as he set Stiles down in one of the chairs. Haku stood up as he desperately tried to hold the pain in and not scream as he had to get this butler on his side.

“You’re just a butler, right? I can give you anything you want money, girls, you name it I can give you it. Unlike the little boy you serve.” Haku tried to reason to this being.

“I think you misunderstand I have no care for wealth, human need or anything you can offer me.” Sebastian replied as he began to release his Master from his bonds and checking to make sure his was alright. “The reason being I’m one **devil** of a butler!” Sebastian said smiling at the broken Ookami.

“So long as my little Lord has the sign of our **covenant**.” Stiles let his Tongue out as a pentagram sign on his tongue showed Haku to what he was dealing with and he knew that he could never give up what this little boy in front of him did. “I’m his faithful dog and will do whatever he needs. A **‘Sacrifice’** , a **‘wish’** , and a **‘covenant’** bind me to my master. Until I claim his soul it is too bad I would have loved to bind myself to you and eat your wonderful soul, so much sorrow, but alas this game is at its end.” Sebastian said as Haku’s screams could be heard from the manor outside to where the tribe was kicked out from. From what they heard from his cries they knew that their Leader would not be alive once Stilinski and his butler walked out.

Sebastian carried his little lord outside his intentions to leave him at his home where he knew Mei, Bard, and Fin where at waiting for Stiles to tell him what they had found around on petrol. Stiles eyes widened as the rest of Haku’s remaining tribe stood outside. A young man with long hair was brave enough to walk up to Sebastian and Little Red.

“Little Red on behalf of the tribe I apologize for what Haku has done.” The young man said bowing his head as Stiles snorted.

“Its fine I expected this to happen but not from him.” Stiles replied as the young man’s shoulders sagged from relief that they were not going to be blamed from their leader’s stupid plan.

“Though I find it better if I choose the next leader of this tribe.” The rest of the tribe whispered to one another as they stared at Little Red.

“Who is your choice, milord?” the young man asked as he knew that this would decide the fate of his family.

“You, I choose you. You’re in most of my classes my same year this way it’s easier for me to keep track of your tribe. Also its beneficiary if something from the pack I’m currently being drawn in from, makes a drastic decision that may effect the rest of the Underworld I can relay any messages to the Order if Sebastian can’t.” Stiles said as the young man nodded as his eyes widened in at the honor at being chosen to be the leader of his tribe.

“I won’t let you down!”

“Make sure that you don’t Haru Setsuna” Stiles replied as Sebastian began his walk again toward his home.

“Milord are you sure this is wise to let the Ookami go?” Sebastian asked curiously at what his little lord was thinking.

“It’s an investment Sebastian think of it like the Argent girl.”

“Of course. Now how are we going to explain this to your father?”

“I’ll think of something.” Stiles replied as his eyes began to droop.

“As you wish milord.” Sebastian replied

**END**

 


	5. Chapter Four-His Butler, Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break is over and School is starting again! Jackson has been bitten and Lydia has run out of her hospital room naked into the woods what is Stiles and Sebastian to do?
> 
> Again Disclaimer i do not Own Teen wolf or Black Butler Thank you and also for all the people who left Kudos and reviews thank you! ^-^

**Chapter Four- His Butler, Busy**

Winter break was almost over as Stiles sat with his father in the kitchen. Both were eating as his father read the newspaper he noticed his dad looking at a particular article which he noticed named Haku Setsuna’s murder by some unknown person. What his family told police was that he had it coming from angering the wrong people.

“Son.”

“Yah, dad?” Stiles replied curiously as he looked at his father.

“I’ll be working all day. Alright stay out of trouble and don’t follow me to where I’m stationed at.” The Sheriff told his son who nodded but knew he would break the promise as he knew Scott wanted to be there for his lady love. Apparently someone in the station leaked out that Kate Argent was the one responsible for the deaths of the Hale Family and that somehow the comatose Peter Hale found out she was in town and managed to finish her off. He smirked as he knew this tarnished the Argents credibility to the town as they would be undoubtedly be under the eye of the town.

“I’ll try to not get into trouble dad you know me.” Stiles replied as he heard his dad sigh as a purring came from the under the kitchen table.

“Hello, Sebastian I haven’t seen you in a while.” His dad said as he scratched the cat’s ears as Stiles stared at the cat as he snorted at how Sebastian was reduced into a pile of mush at his father’s hands.

“Make sure he eats something Stiles, he is your pet, I’ll be going.”

“Yes dad.” Stiles replied as his father disappeared from the house heading toward his car.

“Hmp. May I ask to why you insist on taking that form Sebastian?” Stiles asked raising an eye brow at the now transformed Demon.

“I find cats more agreeable than that of the canine variety.” Sebastian replied as he began to pick up the plates from Stiles’s and the Sheriff’s meals.

“Hmm. Fine, so what is the agenda today?”

“Well Master we are to visit the red head you seem to be fond of later in the day though you are to meet with Mei, Bard, and Fin to see what is it they will be doing at the school year. Also, on another note your pet werewolf would like to you to accompany him to support his lady friend.” Sebastian said as he pulled out some papers and handed them to Stiles.

“Hmm. I do hope they did their jobs.” Stiles muttered to himself as he looked thru the papers.

“Sebastian make sure to gather some balloons and flowers for Lydia I do still have to continue this little farce. And do make food for me for the weekend I’m going to be spending it at the hospital. Before that I should head to Mei’s.” Stiles said as Sebastian nodded at his master’s bidding as he walked out of the house as he left his Master in his home.

“This is troubling.” Stiles said as he sighed as he took the papers and headed toward his meeting place with Mei, Fin, and Bard.

He took his jeep toward Mei’s house which wasn’t too far from his as he walked toward the seemingly normal home as he knocked. He didn’t wait for too long as a girl his age answered the door. The girl in front of him was Mei, her dirty red hair in pony tails as her bright green eyes where hidden behind some round glasses.

“Milord! Please come in!” Mei said nervously as Stiles nodded in her direction. “Bard and Fin are here. Would you like something to drink?” Mei asked as she led Stiles to the living room where Bard and Fin sat. Bard was the oldest of the four in the house his straw colored hair styled in spikes as in his mouth he was sucking on a lollypop a habit which he could never get rid of. Fin saw smiling next to Bard his pale blond hair flat on his head as his bangs where clipped with a bobbing pin near his ears his bright blue eyes showing childlike wonder to what Bard was telling him.

“Milord!” Fin cried out as he stood up and ran toward Stiles as he hugged Stiles who his eyes widened as he was trapped within Fin arms.

“FIN! Let go your crushing me.” Stiles wheezed out as he felt his ribs being crushed. He then let out a sigh of relief as Fin let him go. He knew that Vanel had adopted Fin into his clan he knew Fin had super strength and no memory of who or where he was from since Vanel adopted him as a brother.

“Sorry Stiles but I’m so happy to see you. I never get to talk to you at school since your trying to blend in.” Fin said smiling at Stiles who nodded as he was led to the couch next to Bard who greeted Stiles by offering him a lollypop.

“So what’s with all the commotion Van was spouting about?” Bard asked his Master who took the lollypop and began to suck on it like Bard.

“The order is worried about the Argents and what’s going to happen since Kate Argents death. They are fearing an all-out war between the supernatural and the Hunters.” Stiles explained as all three nodded in understanding.

“That sounds about right on what Van would think.” Bard nodded. “There is something you should know Chibi.” Bard turned serious as he looked at Stiles. “All three of us found something you should know that Werewolf; the last of the Hales bit someone last night.”

“Oh yah!” Fin replied nodding with Bard as Mei nodded too. “It was that bloke that always picks on you.” Fin said angrily about Jackson.

“Yes he was thrown into a lake not far from the Hale house after Derek bit him. The bite seems to have taken.” Mei said stuttering. “More will follow milord. He needs three to start a pack.” Mei said as Stiles’s took this to heart as he knew Mei had the most understanding of were wolfs than Bard as he was just part of a tribe not a pack.

“Hmm I want you three to keep an eye on who Derek will target.” Stiles commanded. As all three teenagers nodded as they heard a knock coming from Mei’s door. “Do go get that Mei.”

“Of course.” Mei nodded as she got up to open the door as she did she blushed at who was at the door but Sebastian. In Sebastian’s hands were balloons and a stuffed bear.

“S-Sebastian do come in.” Mei stuttered out as she nervously let her crush in the house.

“Milord, Sebastian is here.” Mei said as Stiles nodded as Sebastian handed him the balloons and bear that he was to give to Lydia.

“Well if that’s all” Stiles stood up with the items as Sebastian followed him. “I still want you three to split your time between Derek and the Argents I will deal with Jackson and Scott.” Stiles replied as his servants nodded as Stiles left as Sebastian followed and turned into a cat following him toward his jeep. Stiles threw the balloons into the car as Sebastian followed sitting in his cat form in the passenger’s seat.

“I should have stopped this farce a long time ago.” Stiles muttered to himself as he heard Sebastian meow which earned a glare from Stiles as he knew Sebastian was grinning at him.

They arrived at the hospital Sebastian hidden from view as he walked in as he sat outside of where Lydia was being held at. ‘Now to become the idiot who fell in love with Lydia.’ He thought to himself as he began to prepare himself for what was to come. He sat near the waiting area and he began to wait as Sebastian was at his feet under the chairs.

Elsewhere Bard, Mei and Fin split up as they followed Derek and the Argent who were more than busy with preparing for Kate Argent’s burial than to notice they were being watched for the next two days. Derek though was tensed everywhere he went; his eyes bleeding red as he stared at the dark forest before him. He felt eyes following him, thru out the day ever since he bit the idiot that was Jackson Whitmore. He also noticed thru out the weekend that Stiles and Scott have been away from him and that some people in the town seemed to shy away from him and the Argents, especially the Argents if the glares and whispers behind their backs where anything to go by. And then there is the thought of when he did see Stiles from out of the Hospital he holed himself at a black cat which to him had too much intelligent to be normal kept looking at him with red glowing eyes that seemed to not be normal.

Stiles glared at the vending machine as it was on the floor broken as he heard Sebastian meowing at him and knew that Sebastian was taking comfort in his misfortune.

“Shut up Sebastian.” Stiles muttered as Sebastian meowed innocently, then they heard a scream this startled Sebastian and Stiles as Stiles ran up to where the scream came from Sebastian following him thought keeping from being noticed by the hospital staff. They reached Lydia’s room to find her gone the water running in the bathroom provided for Lydia. Stiles looking around the room as Melissa McCall turned off the water as Lydia’s father franticly calling the police to find his naked missing daughter.

Stiles walked up out of the room as he headed toward outside the hospital Sebastian at his heels.

“Sebastian this is an **order** find Lydia Martin, alive if you can. Also get Mei and Bard on trying to find her, Fin can keep watch on the Argents; Derek will be fine if we don’t watch him for a little while.” Stiles ordered as he felt the mark of the covenant briefly flare up on his tongue as Sebastian transformed into his human appearance.

“As you wish milord.” Sebastian replied eyes glowing he disappeared and left Stiles standing outside the hospital with Lydia’s hospital gown in his hand as he had to call Scott to help find Lydia to continue this idiotic farce. As he reached his Jeep he noticed Scott in his jeep his eyes narrowed as he stared at his ‘friend’ in his car. ‘I have to ask Sebastian to fix that.’ He thought to himself as he got into his jeep as he explained to Scott what had happened.

“This is the one she was just wearing?" Stiles nodded his head. Scott could tell that Stiles was worried but what Scott didn’t know was this was just all and act.

"Hey, I won't let anything hurt her. **Not again** ." Stiles gave him a smile even though it came out bitter sweet, really pretending to be his friend was getting harder and harder to do.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." He said trying to stick with the plan he was about to drive when Allison appeared.

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us." Scott questioned as he stuck his head out the window all the while Stiles sighed to himself as he looked his two pawns.

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do." She responded.

"I can find her before the police can so don't worry." Scott told her, but Allison shook her head this got Stiles interested in their conversation as he looked at Alison.

"No, I meant before my  **father** does." Stiles gave a confused look as internally he raved at the idiocy of Hunters. Seriously they were going to ruin his plans and the Order won’t be too happy about it.

"He knows?" he asked her. Allison nodded her head.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two vans."

" **Humor** me and tell me it's just a search party." Stiles pleaded.

"It's more like a  **Hunting** party." Allison informed them. She looked between Scott and Stiles.

"Get in." Scott told her. Stiles was glad at least that he could get started in convincing Allison into the order. Now he hoped that Sebastian could find Lydia before the hunters could after all he still had to figure out why Lydia didn’t change into a werewolf.

Sebastian sighed as he stared at the two before him he could stand Mei at least she was part cat after all but Bard. He so detested dogs they were so erg! He had to stop his thoughts from thinking too harshly after all he had a job to do and all three had to stay hidden.

So as they drove amnesty as Scott was sniffing out Lydia, Stiles started a conversation with Allison trying to get as much information about what the Hunters where planning.

“They won’t tell me anything all they keep saying is that they will let me in after Kate’s funeral.” Allison replied to Stiles prompting ignoring the warning signs that her gut was telling her.

“Well that’s too bad it could be really helpful to know if they just won’t kill Lydia out of spite.” Stiles said taking a jab at Allison who frowned at Stiles a bit.

“Turn right. Her scent leads right.” Scott said oblivious to the tested atmosphere in the car.

“Allison your boyfriend is such a **dog**.” Stiles said smiling at Allison as Allison smiled back ruefully at Stiles lack of sincerity.

“Hey!” Scott yelled glaring at his best friends jab at him from outside the window as he still kept following Lydia’s scent.

Bard sighed to himself as he and Sebastian with Mei split up into two groups Bard following the trail of an unknown werewolf in the town as his companions kept on their trail to find Lydia. He stopped at the edge of the grave yard where he saw someone from school working. Isaac Lahey from his view behind the trees he noticed the faint trace of blood coming from Isaac and a black eye he supported. He grunted he knew Van had an eye on Isaac since he noticed his father taking out his frustrations at the kid. But he could never bring up the courage to actually do anything since Isaac would deny that his father was doing anything in the first place.

Bard looked around the graveyard as he smelt the faint trace of the werewolf he was tracking and missed him as he knocked over the machine that Isaac was using do dig a grave. Bard gave one last look at Isaac who he knew was in the grave he just dug as he followed the Omega he didn’t notice that Derek was near as he lifted the machine off the grave from where Isaac was in and helped him out.

“Need a hand?” Derek asked at the boy in the grave.

“Who are you?” Isaac asked fearfully as he stared at the red eyes before him.

“I’m Derek.” He replied smiling at the boy in the ground.

**END**

 


	6. Chapter Five- His Butler, Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles, Scott, and Allison race against the clock to find Lydia and encounter problems as they fail. Also as Scott and Stiles spy on Kate's funeral to give silent support to Allison new people show them selves as this might cause problems fro Stiles along his way for vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one here is the long awaited chapter five! yah i hope you all enjoy this chapter till the next one i might post another one later in the week cause i'm going to see Linkin Park! i'm so Excited!
> 
> Disclaimer i do not own Black butler or Teen wolf as much as i want to! sad.

**Chapter Five- His Butler, Encounters**

The scent Scott picked up led them to the Hale house which Stiles noticed was still the same burn out shell that it was.

"Are you sure she came here?" Stiles asked Scott as they all got out of the Jeep.

"Yeah, I'm sure my nose never lies." Scott told Stiles. The three looked at the house in front of them.

"You're just asking for another dog comment, but has Lydia been near the house before?" he asked them, as Allison shook her head.

"Not with me, maybe she came here on instinct. To probably look for something." Stiles began to look around the area and sighed to himself.

"You don't think she's looking for an Alpha, do you?" Scott asked at both Allison and Stiles as Allison tipped her head to the side.

"It would make sense. Wolves need a pack, right?" she replied.

"Not all of them, though." Scott noted, meaning him.

"But wouldn't it be instinct to be drawn to an Alpha? To be in a pack." Allison pointed out and she did have a point. Wolves were stronger together than they were if separate, but it also made the Alpha of the pack even stronger. While Scott and Allison tried to figure out why Lydia would come to the Hale house. Stiles noticed a wire on the ground.

"Hey guys I think I found a tripwire." Stiles told them, Allison walked over to his side and Stiles pulled it.

"Stiles–"Scott called to him. Both Allison and Stiles turned around to see that Scott was caught in the trip and was upside down, but they couldn't resist to laugh.

"Oops." Stiles said.

"How about next time we see a tripwire we don't trip it." Scott suggested.

"Noted." Stiles replied.

Just as Allison and Stiles were about to let Scott down, Scott heard someone in the woods and told them to hide. As he hung upside down, Chris Argent came into his view. "Scott?" "Mr. Argent." He replied simply smiling up at the man from his vantage view.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked, this wasn't going to be pleasant conversation.

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? Works like a charm." Chris rolled his eyes at him.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" He questioned. Scott noticed that serious tone in his voice.

"Looking for my friend." He replied.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now. Part of the clique? Am I right? Or do you use the word pack?" Chris stared at him. Scott shook his head.

"Actually, clique sounds good. Pack is becoming way too mainstream."

"I hope so. Because she is Allison's friend, but is special like you. One I can handle, two is pushing it."

"I completely agree." Scott told him. Chris thought Scott was trying to be funny.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" There was an underlined threat coming from Chris' voice.

"Considering the length of the word, I'd rather not." Scott told him.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Take an enormous of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." With that, Chris left Scott upside down and walked away. It wasn't until he was gone when Allison and Stiles appeared.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked him.

"It's just another life–threatening conversation with Allison's dad." Scott replied. Allison began working on releasing the trap.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." Scott told her. With a swift motion of his hand Scott snapped the wire and landed on his feet. He couldn't resist to make a smile.

"Show off." Stiles commented. As they knew that they could do nothing else at the moment till the hunters where out of the area.

Later after dropping off both Scott and Allison he headed toward his house . He reached his home and as he opened his door he felt a shadow behind him.

“Sebastian?” Stiles asked as he walked in his home not bothering closing the front door as he knew Sebastian would close it in his stead. “What do you have for me?” Stiles asked as he headed toward his room Sebastian following right behind him like a shadow.

“Master we seemed to have lost her trail passing the Hale home.” Sebastian replied. “On another note there seems to be an  **Omega** on the loose. Bard was the one to follow the scent it lead him all the way to the graveyard where he said the scent disappeared as it seems that both Lydia and the Omega passed one another at one point.” Sebastian stated as he stared at his master who sat on his bed.

“There is nothing we can do at the moment then?” Stiles sighed as he began to get a migraine. “Sebastian just keep an eye out I’m going to sleep maybe I can think of something on how to locate her.” Stiles ordered as Sebastian nodded as he transformed in to his cat form as he snuck out of his room as he left his master in his room.

“Where could you have disappeared to?” Stiles muttered to himself as his eyes closed as he dreamed of the day he met Sebastian.

The next morning, the police had the cemetery surrounded, it was now considered an official crime scene. The Sheriff was questioning Isaac about what happened the night before as his father stood beside Isaac during the interrogation.

"You work for your father, Isaac?" The Sheriff asked.

"When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes." Mr. Lahey responded with a snip as he had a scowl on his face as he stared at the Sheriff.

"Yes, I understand, but there's a missing teenager running around here naked. The dogs picked up the scent here. I would really like to find her before tonight's freeze."

"He'd remember seeing someone naked running around through here. Especially a girl." Mr. Lahey replied with a laugh as the Sheriff noticed the teen's uneasiness.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" He asked Isaac.

"School. I play lacrosse." Isaac responded very quickly much the Sheriffs curiosity.

"You play for beacon hills?” The Sheriff responded with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah." Isaac replied as he noticed that Derek was also at the scene behind a tree. His facial expression in a scowl as he noticed he seemed to be sniffing the area around him in curiosity.

"Ah, my son's on the team too. Though from the looks of it he seems to be a bench warmer more than anything. “The Sheriff noticed a worried look on Isaac's face.

"Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, Stiles right? He is very… well Stiles.” He said. “I was just remembering we have a morning practice." Isaac replied lamely. He looked back in the same direction, but Derek was gone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hold you up. Have a nice day." The Sheriff apologized.

"There is one thing though. We’ve been having a few grave robberies lately, but mostly its jewelry. This one was different."

"How so?"

"They took her liver." Isaac told the Sheriff as he nodded in acknowledgment as he walked away from the Lahey’s. With more questions than answers…

Stiles sighed as he was at school in the one class he did not share with Scott but shared with Alisson. He stared broadly outside the window in looking out into the parking lot and landed on Sebastian’s form who was sleeping on top his jeep in his cat form.

“Mr. Stilinski care to tell the class what you seem to find so important outside?” The teacher called out startling Stiles as the whole class now stared at Stiles who jumped a bit in his seat as he was caught not paying attention to what the lecture was about.

“Eh? Nothing Mr. Spears” Stiles replied as he was busy fuming at Sebastian forgetting him in trouble.

“Hmm. Very well then. Try not to daydream again.” Mr. Spears said in his drawl voice as he pushed his glasses up on his nose as his lime green eyes continued to observe the teen before him. As Mr. Spears restarted with his lecture.

After the class ended Stiles knew he had a few minutes from his break that the school offered as he headed straight toward his car ignoring the stare he got from Allison.

“Sebastian what are you doing here.” He said softly as he knew the rest of the student body were looking at him and the cat. Sebastian meowed at him as under his paw was a piece of paper telling him on what he had found out of the Omega in the town and still no luck on finding Lydia. “Go home Sebastian I’ll give you a treat later.” Stiles said as Sebastian nodded as he ran toward his home as the rest of the student body thought nothing of it.

As much as he hated keeping information that was mildly important from Scott to know he was not going to tell him what else Sebastian had found. ‘Let Scott deal with only finding out that Lydia was stealing livers and may be eating them. After all we didn’t get anything from Jackson in the morning, just that if Lydia did turn into a werewolf she would be ten times the bitch that she is.’ Stiles thought as the bell rang for the beginning of class. ‘Though Jackson bleeding black blood in chemistry is a bad sign that the bite isn’t running Jackson… Sebastian is just going to find some more information on were wolfs and see if he can find anything on black blood that doesn’t involve that the one who received the bite isn’t dyeing.’

Stiles sat in his seat as class began and noticed as Scott sat down that they had a new teacher and she was strange, as her hair was white as snow with a violet tint to it as she seemed timid as she stood in front of the class. He noticed she was soft spoken as she introduced herself as Ms. Anafeloz and would be their math teacher for the rest of the year as Mr. Smith had retired. Now this was interesting for Stiles as she stared at the teacher as she began to teach as Scott seemed really tensed sitting next to him.

“Dude, what is she?” Scott whispered to Stiles as Stiles shrugged as he knew he could not smell what Scott was smelling.

After the class was over Stiles noticed that Scott seemed to have ran out of the room as he tried to catch up to him.

“Scott what the hell is your problem.” Stiles asked his friend as they were in the hall away from the door and prying ears.

“She feels weird.” Scoot tried to explain. “Like every hair on my neck was up and her stench she smells of blood and brimstone.” Scott then realized that the new teacher smelled like Stiles cat that gave him the creeps. “She smell like your cat.” Was all Scott said as he began o walk away from Stiles who now had a hard look on his eyes. He knew what the teacher was now but now he had to find out who had a contract with her and why was she here.

After school Stiles knew he had to meet up with Scott near the cemetery to help him with watching if Allison was okay be he had detention with Harris. He wouldn’t be surprised he Harris was a demon but Sebastian told him since the beginning of high school that Harris wasn’t but that he was something else which Sebastian had been tight lipped on smiling at him every chance he got.

The hour passed and it was torcher as he stared at the clock as he began to stand up to get out of here but Harris stopped him.

“Sit, Mr. Stilinski.” Harris said as Stiles sat glaring at Harris.

“But it’s been an hour already.” Stiles replied back.

“My detentions are an hour an half.” Harris replied back glaring at Stiles who knew was total bull shit.

“You can’t do that!” Stiles practically yelled out as he tried to hold his temper.

“I can and I will. Since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my **personal** project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night."

"I wish I sicked Sebastian on you when I first saw you." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Harris asked as he looked at him.

"Nothing." He replied and sat back down glaring at Harris who glared right back at him. 

After Harris let him go he quickly ran toward his jeep as he headed toward the cemetery were from where he parked he saw that were Kate Argent was being buried were reporters trying in vain to talk to the Argent as he smirked to himself as he knew that the town and the Underworld were going to pay attention to the Argents now weather they liked it or not. That is till he spotted Gerard Argent as he grabbed the camera from the kid that gave him the creeps at school. As he neared Scott he noticed Gerard took the memory of the camera and broke it as he handed it back to the frightened teenager.

“Who the hell is that?” Stiles acted clueless scaring the crap out of Scott from his hiding spot.

“Allison’s grandfather and an Argent.” Scott said his voice filled with dread.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean, there's an off chance of them being the  **non** -hunting side right?" Stiles said as he knew better than what he told Scott and he noticed that Scott didn’t seemed to believe his lie either.

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements." Scott replied as Stiles knew that his friend was right; it was then when both of them got caught by the Sheriff and were placed in the cruiser.

_4–1–5 Adam._ Dispatch radioed in. The Sheriff who sat in the front radioed back.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4–1–5 Adam?" Scott gave Stiles a confused look.

"Disturbance in a car." He informed him.

They both listened in on the call until they found out the location of the incident. Something had hit an ambulance and there was body at the scene. Both snuck out the cruiser before the Sheriff even noticed. 

When the Sheriff did finally notice that both Stiles and Scott disappeared from the back seats of his cruiser he was furious.

“Stiles.” He muttered.

Also what the Argents, Stiles, and Scott didn’t noticed was that in the mass that consisted of the reporters around the funeral that was being held by the Argents was a man in butler suit with a strawberry blond boy who had one of his dark blue eyes hidden under an eye patch as both stared at the place where Stiles and Scott disappeared to.

“That’s him your highness.” The dark haired man told his young charge.

“The one in the red sweater right that’s what Hanna described him to be in today.” The boy replied.

“Yes. What do you wish to do?”

“At the moment nothing Genim will just come to me and I will pay him back to what he did to big brother and then he will be mine.” The boy replied as he began to walk away from the funeral. “After all Gerard Argent is here there is nothing we can do to him till he is gone we don’t want to draw attention to our self to we?”

“Of course not highness.” 

“You are too good to me Cluade.” The boy replied smiling as he stared longingly at were Stiles’s dad was at.

Stiles pouted a bit as Scott left him to deal to see the carnage a few feet in front of him from the ambulance. He didn’t mind the carnage that he saw before him as he had scene worse when he first met Sebastian what ticked him off a bit was Scott leaving him there. He had found out that Lydia’s scent and followed it. As he was about to leave and have Sebastian with the rest of the idiots look for Lydia she suddenly walked in to the crime scene and what he deduced to be true she was naked. She stood shaken up in front of the paramedics, officers and Stiles who blinked a few times as he stared at the scene before him.

“Well is anyone going to hand me any clothing?” Lydia shuddered as this snapped Stiles from whatever funk he was in as he hurriedly took off his zip up hoody as he handed it to her as it was a few sizes too big.

“So Lydia do you remember anything at all?” Was all he asked before Lydia was pulled away from him annoying him as he had to get Sebastian on getting information out of Lydia one way or another and stopping Gerard as he knew this was not just friendly visit Gerard was here to declare war on the supernatural here in Beacon Hills for his psychotic daughter’s death.

**END**

 


	7. Chapter Six His Butler Alarmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac is finally in Derek's Pack and Stiles with Sebastian try to find out more on the Martain family and why Lydia didn't change into a were wolf! Scott tries to find out who the new were wolf is in school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post just got off from work but here it is Chapter Six i hope you all enjoy and i will try to post at least maybe not a definite promise two more chapters before i go on vacation! I'm so happy! finally no work for two weeks it will be heaven.
> 
> Disclaimer i do not own Black Butler and Teen wolf!

**Chapter Six- His butler, Alarmed**

Isaac and his father were having dinner together, it was quiet and Isaac could feel the tension in the air. Especially, since his father had asked about his grades.

"So far, it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ." Isaac told him quietly avoiding his father’s gaze. Things between him and father haven't been exactly roses and daisies, it was bad, hence the black eye.

"Oh. What about chemistry?" Mr. Lahey asked casually Looking up from his plate to Isaac. Isaac stumbled around his words.

"I'm not sure. Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up." Isaac replied quickly, he noticed a shift in his dad's body language.

"Well, what's it at now?" He heard his dad ask casually.

"The grade?" He squeaked out a bit fiddling with his fork in his hand avoiding his father’s gaze.

"Well, what else would I be talking about Isaac?" Mr. Lahey's voice was still calm and steady, along with his demeanor, but Isaac knew better. It doesn't take much for his father to get angry.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He told him nervously. Isaac knew that he was digging himself a hole and it would only get worse.

"Isaac, no need to lie. Just tell me the grade. You know unless you want to take this conversation downstairs." He meant the freezer. That horrible place where his dad would lock him up and forget about him until the morning.

"It's–it's a "D"." Isaac admitted. Mr. Lahey set down his fork and knife and looked at Isaac. Isaac could see his father's mind working, he held his breath as he looked at his father from his curly bangs.

"All right. It's a "D". You know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple.” His tone was calm to calm and it was putting Isaac on edge. “How about you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?" Mr. Lahey told him. He was still too calm; Isaac hurriedly nodded in agreement. He hoped that was all his dad was going to do.

"Good," Mr. Lahey continued. "Because I– I'd really like to see this place spotless. Do you know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this entire kitchen." Mr. Lahey threw his cup to the ground as it shattered Isaac quickly jumped up.

"Absolutely– Spotless." His dad threw another cup and it shattered against the wall close to where Isaac stood on the floor. Isaac looked up at his dad with a piece of glass in his cheek. "Well, that was your fault." Mr. Lahey told him not caring that he could have blinded his son.

"You could have blinded me." Isaac told him, but Mr. Lahey waved him away.

"Shut up! It's a scratch! It's hardly even-" Mr. Lahey noticed how the Isaac's face began to heal, before he could respond, Isaac bolted out the room and left on his bike.

"Isaac!" Mr. Lahey. He got into his car and followed Isaac. Jackson noticed the scene between the Laheys’ and mumbled the word, "Freaks."

When Mr. Lahey thought he had caught up with Isaac he got out of his car as the rain hit him and made his vision blurry as his glasses were filled with splotches of water. He noticed Isaac’s bike in the ally as he walked up to the bike as he noticed a figure a few feet away.

“Isaac.” He called out but he didn’t receive and answer as the watery form of what he thought was Isaac turned into a monster before his eyes he screamed as he ran back to his car desperately trying to close the door and start up his car to get away from the monster but it was in vain as the monster tore the door to his car open he was pulled out of the car screaming as he was killed by an unknown creature as silence was now heard in the ally.

Elsewhere There was another taking place as a young woman sitting in a chair cried at the person before her tried to put makeup on her as she whimpered when the man sneered as she cried louder as her vision was turned bloody red as her vison grew dark.

As the murder of one of his class mates parents was going on so was that of a women, Stiles was in Mei’s home again as he discussed with his four servants on what he was to tell the order.

“The Order would not be happy if they didn’t hear it from me.” Stiles stated to the four standing before him as he glared at Mei, Bard, Fin, and Sebastian. “Also I could not get any information on Lydia since the paramedics took her in. It doesn’t help that everyone in this town thinks I’m in love with her so I can’t get near her to talk to her… Sebastian I need you to research Lydia Martin’s family tree!” Stiles all but yelled out.

“There is something not right with her. The bite either kills or turns and find out about Jackson I know he was bleeding black blood the bite might not be setting in we don’t want another body in this towns death toll.”

“Master may I suggest going to the Undertaker for more information on Miss Martin’s linage?” Sebastian casually said as Stiles got this uncomfortable look in his face in meeting the Undertaker. He still had not recovered from the first meeting of the Undertaker since he had to dress up as a girl. Also, he did not want to deal with Undertaker’s clear obsession on of his own person, always toying with Stiles and getting him to agree about him getting his coffin now.

“I see your point Sebastian.” Stiles replied as the three other’s in the room had an uncomfortable look on their faces as they remembered how their master took to the Chambered’s case. Their little Master went undercover in a dress to get information on a man called Mr. Chambered who was now locked up on a high security prison for his involvement in trafficking young woman in the town and using them for some dark rituals.

“Let us go then.” Stiles sighed as all five of them headed toward the Undertaker’s home for information on Lydia and on were wolf bites.

Back to Isaac he was running from what he saw with his own eyes as the monster that killed his father in front of him. He headed toward the abandoned train depot that he knew Derek would be in.

“Derek, Derek!” he yelled in desperation as he acted like a scared little puppy as he saw the red eyes belonging to Derek who was hidden in the shadows of the train. “I think m-my dad is dead.”

“What did you do?” Derek all but growled out as Isaac shivered under his gaze.

“That’s the thing I didn’t do anything.” Isaac replied nervously as he began his tale of what happened in the Lahey home and what had happened after that.

It was dark and it was creepy as all five stared at the building before them his three servants all but shivered at just looking at the building before them.

“Well master?” Sebastian asked behind him which annoyed him that Sebastian was probably enjoying this and he was right he should head in before anyone knowing his father might blab to him that he standing in front of the Undertaker’s home.

“Come on.” He said as he walked in with all for savants following behind him as the door closed behind him as the room was dimly lit as coffins littered the room as he approached the middle of the room.

“Undertaker!” Stiles called out as he looked around the room just as he stood near a coffin as it opened as the Undertaker crawled out of the coffin.

“Good evening Little Red.” The Undertaker said startling everyone in the room as the Undertaker let out a crackle of a laugh as the he walked out of the coffin and into the room. His long silver hair swishing behind him as his black robes touched the floor.

“So what does Little Red want from me on this fine evening?” Undertaker asked let out a crackle.

“I want information Undertaker and you have been living here since Beacon hills was first formed so I need to know about the linage of Lydia Martin?” Stiles asked as he frowned when the Undertaker stepped up to him and had him in his arms. He was tense but didn’t give anything away to the Undertaker that he was uncomfortable.

“You know Little Red my information isn’t for free?” The Undertaker said in a sing song voice as he let Stiles go.

“Yes, I know a laugh.” Stiles muttered with a scowl on his face as Fin, Bard, and Mei tried to make the Undertaker laugh as the Undertaker didn’t let out a peep.

“Master if you can step out with Fin, Bard, and Mei. I can get a laugh out of him just whatever you do don’t open the door do not peek till I say so.” Sebastian said as all four nodded as they were led outside as they waited till they heard the sound of laughter coming from the building as the door opened to reveal The Undertaker laughing still from whatever Sebastian had told him.

“That was great! Deserving of the information that I’m about to give you.” The Undertaker said laughing.

“So what are the Martins’?” Stiles asked impatient as he stared at the Undertaker.

“Oh? The Martins’ are of course been in this land since they settled though they were never called the Martin. That is just recently in the last generation.” The Undertaker replied smiling making the scars on his face more noticeable as in his hands he now held a human skull.

“They were known as the Marken.” The Undertaker said. “They were known to be a human linage though they began to inter marry with the super-naturals in the town so they are bits and pieces of the other Weres or things that go bump in the night. It all depends on the person if they ever get bitten by a super-natural they will change into whatever they are needed for. There are two branches of the Marken you know the Martins’ but the other branch is the one who still has kept the family name and that’s the one you should be weary of.” The Undertaker said smiling as he handed Stiles the skull in his hand.

“Thank you.” Stiles replied as this earned a crackle from the Undertaker.

“It is no problem Little Red now how about finding you your perfect coffin?” The Undertaker asked laughing at Stiles uncomfortable look.

“Another time Undertaker. Let’s go.” Stiles ordered his servants as he handed the skull back to the undertaker as and they all left the shop.

“It was not a lot of information and he didn’t tell us what she was.” Stiles told his little team of misfits.

“So what are we to do?” Asked Bard as he sucked on his lolly-pop. As Mei and Fin looked eagerly at Stiles as Sebastian drove them to Mei’s home.

“Your orders are still the same keep an eye on Lydia, Jackson, and Derek. Sebastian will keep an eye on the Argents now and I will keep an eye on Scott before he does something stupid and try to get Alison on our side as much as I hate it. Gerard has changed the game plan and I know the Order won’t be happy.” Was all Stiles said as the trip back was in silence.

The next day school went by really quick without incident as it was another day for practice and Stiles being the good friend he was already had a bag of supplies ready for the night, prepared by Sebastian as he knew Sebastian had a look of detest on his face when he made it for Stile.

They were out on the field. However, Scott felt like something was going to be different about tonight he just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott told Stiles as he put on his gear. "Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked half joking half serious.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott assured his friend who just snorted at him.

"You say that NOW but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws. Not to mention howling and screaming and running everywhere, alright? I'm still locking your ass up." Stiles said with a little bit of glee in his voice that Scott caught.

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott there was only so much a guy could take about Scott’s relationship. Like too much info for one not to mention it was beginning to annoy him.

"Yes, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." He replied with an annoyed tone which he knew Scott wouldn’t hear.

"They're really good."

"You don't say?" he asked sarcastically as Scott gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"You don't understand, they are like really good." Scott told him.

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles pleaded as Scott laughed at him.

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott questioned his friend as Stiles walked up to his locker in the changing room.

"Only the best." He told him as he opened his locker as he knew Sebastian would have put the chains in there like he told him too.

"Are you sure?” Scott asked unsure as the only response he got was the thunderous look of stiles glaring at the chain as it fell out of his locker. The chain was making a lot of noise as the whole team in the locker room turned their attention to Stiles and Scott. Scott was frozen on the spot as he looked at the chain. The noise caught the attention of Coach Finstock, he stood from the door way leading up to his office as he stared at both Stilinski and McCall.

‘ **SEBASTIAN**!’ Stiles all but yelled in his head.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm going to walk away so STILINSKI, McCall hurry up! We don't have all day." He told them.

As Stiles finally got control over his temper as he thought of a way to punish Sebastian later he looked up to see Scott sniffing around the locker room.

"You okay? Scott?" Stiles asked as noticing Scott's facial expression changing to that of knowing what he was smelling as he began to pick up the chain from the floor.

"There's another out here." Scott told Stiles which didn't make any sense to Stiles he finally stared at Scott in confusement.

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf." Scott replied as Stiles nodded in understanding as they both looked at the lacrosse team.

“How are we going to find him since I can’t exactually go around sniffing everyone on the team as we practice?” Scott asked worriedly.

“Leave it to me alright.” Stiles replied.

“That's what I’m afraid of.” Muttered Scott which received a glare from Stiles for his muttering.

Nearby Jackson could be seen talking to another person that was part of the lacrosse team a Matt Daehler the geeky photography kid.

“You need a camera? What for?” Matt asked curiously at Jackson.

“For a project! So can you get the camera or not?” Jackson asked.

“Do you have a hundred bucks?” Matt asked.

“I drive a Porsche I have a hundred bucks.” Jackson replied snootily.

“I think you parents have the money not you.” Matt replied.

“Just get the camera!” Jackson all but yelled at Matt as he walked away from the curious teenager.

Stiles got his plan in motion as he told the coach some bullshit story about Scott needing a lesson in being Goalie which the coach drank up the story as truth.

“I hate being goalie” Scott whined like a kicked puppy at Stiles who ignored it.

“You know the idea I had, well this is the non-threating idea.” Stiles replied as he heard Scott whine.

“But.” Scott whined again.

“Scott.” Stiles commanded in a tone he used for Sebastian as Scott froze up at the dark tone his friend. “Got you this position so don’t mess up, alright that’s and order.” Stiles said coldly as Scott nodded in fear of his best friend as he looked to see him walk away just as the Coach blew his whistle as he placed himself in front of the goal.

The rest of the team formed a line as they began to practice their shooting. Stiles plan was working perfectly though he kept leaving the goal wide open as he jumped the rest of his team mates sniffing them like a dog.

“ **McCall!** The position of being the goal keeper is to keep the goal safe!” Coach Finstock yelled at Scott. “Stilinski what’s wrong with your friend.” Finstock all but yelled at Stiles as the coach grabbed his helmet.

“"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jawline's kind of uneven." He fed told his coach. Finstock took a look and noticed what he was talking about as he thought of the good point Stiles said as he let go of Stiles helmet.

During this Scott managed to get Danny in a bear hug and got them both on the ground Scott gave him a big sniff.

"It's Armani." Danny told him.

"Huh?" Scott asked clearly confused.

"My aftershave. Armani"

"Oh. It's nice." He helped Danny up and was lectured by Finstock again.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" the coach yelled.

Jackson noticed Scott's behavior and weaseled his way into sitting one out. It was Isaac's turn and Stiles noticed how Isaac was tensed in front of him and he realized that Isaac was the other werewolf that Scott had smelled. Scott noticed too as he noticed Isaac’s eyes glowing golden yellow. Once Scott got him on the ground he notice Isaac looked afraid the police showed up and were heading in their direction. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." Isaac begged whimpering as the officers took him for questioning.

“So they took him for his dad murder?” Stiles asked questing his father’s workers at what they were doing though they did have a base to work with that Isaac may have killed him there was no prof from what Bard told him Van had an eye in Isaac since he found out he was abused but had no way of getting custody of him without Isaac’s corporation.

“Do they have any evidence on him?” Stiles asked curiously as Scott tried to listen in from were they stood with the rest of the team.

“No they are just asking him where he was at the night of the murder stuff like that.” Scott replied.

“Since he is a minor they will only hold him for 24 hours since his father was the only guardian. Without solid evidence they can’t hold him more than that unless they find that he did do it he will be let out.” Stiles explained.

“So they will release him tomorrow!”

“Yes why?” Stiles asked.

“Well you know how you asked if I had the urge to kill or maim you.”

“Yah.” Stiles replied cautiously as his eyes narrowed as he figured out were the conversation was going.

“He does and I think the jail cells aren’t meant to hold wolves.” Scott muttered as Stiles sighed in defeat as this was his life.

**END**

 


	8. Chapter Seven- His Butler Breaks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Isaac is taken into custody and put in a jail cell. Scott being the 'good guy' that he is want to help Isaac out of there before the whole town realizes that Isaac is a creature of the night and to stop the Hunters in town from killing them all. Stiles goes along with Scott's plan even though he hates it but to keep playing his part he will do so whats Little Red to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for not posting a chapter a few weeks ago. My bad but its been a busy month as ill be going on vacation for two weeks out of the country! So to give you all a treat i will post three chapters today luck you all!  
> So i hope you all enjoy the chapters till i return back from Vacation!
> 
> Disclaimer i don't own Teen Wolf and Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter Seven- His Butler, Brakes In**

It was night fall as they knew that they had Isaac in a holding cell especially since they heard what Jackson had told the police about what the Lahey’s did at their home. Stiles could understand if Isaac did kill his father for what he had been doing to him all this time and it was sad that Van noticed but could do nothing about it.

Derek had picked up Scott earlier in his Camaro as Stiles from his jeep noticed that they were arguing about whose fault it was. Sebastian appeared next to his jeep in his cat form as Stiles let him in his jeep before anyone could notice.

“So do you know what they are saying?” Stiles asked Sebastian who meowed to reply. “Is it as Van has feared.” Sebastian nodded as Stiles sighed as he kept looking at Scott’s form who looked shaken at what Derek had told him. “Sebastian why can’t my life be normal?” He asked as all he received from Sebastian was a purr from him as he butted his head on Stiles hand.

“Yes I know because of that night I met you isn’t it.” He said softly as Scott texted him to meet up with Derek at the abandoned train lot and that he was to take him to free Isaac from his holding cell.

“You know his plan is going to suck.” Stiles told Sebastian who let out a yawn as the jeep was turned on as he had to pick up Derek at the train depot. “So Sebastian do try to act like a normal cat alright.” Stiles ordered Sebastian who meowed as he sat in Stiles lap as he drove.

He reached where Derek was at as Derek got in Stiles’s jeep and then tensed as he smelled something that let out a foul odor as he looked to see a black cat on Stiles lap.

“What is that?” Derek growled out as his eyes glowed red for a moment to stare at the cat as the cat stared right back.

“That is Sebastian, my cat.” Stiles replied as he drove ignoring the growling coming from Derek.

“That is no cat.”

“Yes he is. So stop growling at him or he will attack you!” Stiles said angrily as they both ignored each other as they reached the Sheriffs’ station. Both noticed that there was someone at the front desk and Stiles knew he could just walk up to her and just order her to ignore him as he knew she was one of Vanels skin changers but that would be to suspicious even if he was the Sheriff’s son.

“So are you going to turn more people then?’ he asked casually as he tried to think of a plan that would not involve him to reveal anything to Derek. Having Sebastian with him was a big risk as it was.

“If they are willing I’m not going to turn them down.” Derek replied as he knew Stiles was fishing for information on him.

“Hmm. I still think that running people left and right is a bad thing right now.”

“You know I hate when people tell me what to do.” Derek replied with an edge in his tone.

“Take it as friendly advice then.” Stiles replied as he began to scratch behind Sebastian’s ears as he purred. “Something is coming you know?” Stiles said making Derek curiously. “Now on how to bypass her.” Stiles pointed to the police woman at the front desk.

“I know were my dad has the keys and everything in there but getting pass her I can’t do that I’m under suspicion by my dad as it is. I can’t just walk in there if he is not there.” Stiles replied.

“I’ll distract her.” Derek said confidently as he was about to get out of the jeep as Stiles stopped him.

“Yah, how about no.” Stiles gave him a look.

“But I was exonerated.”

“You’re still a person of interest to them.”

“An innocent person.” Derek countered as Stiles laughed.

“Innocent I think not!” Derek glared at him.

“Alright then, how are you going to distract her are you going to punch her in the face push her against the wall?” Stiles asked as he looked at Derek as Sebastian’s ears perked up as he looked at his master and Derek.

“No, I’m just going to talk to her.” Derek let out a laugh at Stiles who glared at him.

“Oh yah then hit me with your opening line.” Stiles asked as Sebastian took and interest on how his master interacted with Derek and thought to himself it was the same way Stiles acted around Vanel. “Wow dead silence that should defiantly work.” Stiles snorted a bit ticked off for some reason. “Any other ideas that you can think of.”

“I’m thinking of biting you with my teeth.” Derek replied seriously as Sebastian kept looking at Derek as he realized that they were flirting with one another and they had not noticed at all.

“Ha-ha very funny. I’m sure you are.” Stiles replied as he picked up Sebastian to his face. “Hear that Sebastian the big bad wolf is thinking of biting your Master.” Derek snorted at how Stiles talked to the cat as he got out of the car.

“Laugh it up Sebastian.” Stiles told the cat who was hissing as he knew he was laughing. “Come on your helping me on getting the puppy out of the kennel.” Stiles ordered Sebastian as he took on his human form as he was in Sebastian’s arms as they made their way in without Derek or the deputy noticing. Sebastian lowered his Master to the floor as they reached his father’s office he went to the safe where he knew that the keys to the cells were at and found them missing.

“They aren’t here.” Stiles growled out as Sebastian reverted into his cat form as Stiles walked out of the office only to bump into a deputy. “Sorry.” Stiles mumbled as he heard a hiss from Sebastian as he realized that the deputy he had run into was actually a hunter. The hunter had a needle in his hand as he had a wound from Alison on his leg.

“Shit you aren’t—“Stiles was caught off as the imposter grabbed him and began to drag him toward the cells Stiles managed to pull down the fire alarm as he was being pulled. Sebastian was following as he suddenly transformed back to his human form as Isaac began to break out of the cell.

“Master why do you get into these situations?” Sebastian asked as the hunter’s eyes widened Sebastian’s transformation Stiles was glaring at Sebastian. Stiles managed to bite the hand of the imposter holding him. The alarms rang around the station as Stiles yelled.

“Sebastian I order you to help me now and stop Isaac now.” Stiles ordered as he felt the contract mark burn on his tongue as Sebastian’s eyes glowed red for a moment as Sebastian nodded as he quickly indisposed the one holding his master as Isaac got out of his cell as he charged at Sebastian and Stiles.

“Master this is why detest canines.” Sebastian said as he quickly was about to go all out on Isaac but Sebastian froze as he heard something Stiles didn’t as he turned back into a cat as Isaac charged toward Stiles now.

“Sebastian!” Stiles yelled in anger as he glared at his butler and wondered why he disobeyed an order but it was quickly answered as Derek appeared he stood in front of Stiles as he let out a roar.

Sebastian hissed as he jumped into Stiles’s arms hissing at Derek and Isaac. Isaac whimpered as he summited and backed himself into a corner whimpering as he looked at Derek.

“What was that?”

“I’m the Alpha.” Was Derek’s answered as he grabbed Isaac. “We have to go.” Derek told Isaac who nodded.

“Go now Derek.” Stiles said as he had Sebastian in his arms.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine I’ll deal with my dad just go.” Stiles replied as Derek nodded as Isaac had a grateful look shot at Stiles.

“I’m going to be in so much trouble aren’t I?” Stiles asked Sebastian just as his father came running in to where Stiles stood. “He did it.” Stiles said pointing to the imposter on the floor. As Stiles knew his father was angry at him. He knew he was totally grounded from the look his father was giving him.

**END**

 


	9. Chapter Eight- His Butler Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles got grounded for his little stunt at his father's work that he has to contact his father where he is at all times! Also Stiles,Little Red, is getting more annoyed with Derek as he is Expanding his pack that is making him ,Stiles, a little harder for him to act his part as Scott's friend. so what is Little Red to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not Own Teen Wolf or Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter Eight- His Butler, Gathering**

It was another day for Stiles as he was in P.E. he still was grounded by his father and was to report home after school and that he would be checking and calling the house phone every hour to see if he had not left and would be calling in randomly. If he didn’t pick up he was going to in much more trouble than what was happening now and he sighed.

Sebastian had been giving him strange looks since they arrived home last night and it was making him annoyed with his servant.

Today, though as he waited for his turn as he felt Fin behind him covering his back as Mei was a few feet away as they watched Scott make a fool out of himself as he was flirting with Alison. The rest of the class were giggling a bit as they all noticed they were in their own little world that is till Alisson knocked Scott off the wall and made him freak out thinking he was going to hit the hard solid ground that is till the harness he had on stopped him from splatting on the floor.

“McCall! Do you know your pain gives me pleasure.” Coach Finstock said laughing as Alisson began her climb down the wall. “Erica, Stilinski you two are next!” Coach yelled as both Stiles and Erika who looked rundown in her baggy grey sweats her blond hair a terrible mess as she shakily stared at the wall she was to climb.

“Just take your time.” Whispered Stiles to her being nice for once which surprised him a bit as he knew the person he had built was nice but not him in reality. She nodded to Stiles and blushed a bit as Stiles began to climb the wall as he reached the top he noticed Erica was half way up the wall thought she stopped half way as she began to shiver and mumble to herself. Stiles made his way down as Erica was still half way the wall shivering.

“Erica! Are you dizzy? Is it Vertigo?” Coach asked at the shivering girl, Lydia beside Coach rolled her eyes.

“Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia informed him.

"I'm fine." Erica whispered to herself, but she wasn't. It felt like she was about to have another episode.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison told Coach who didn't have a clue.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get– Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. Th–There's a mat to catch you." He instructed from the bottom Erica still had not moved at all though.

“I can get her if you want Coach.” Stiles said to Coach who nodded as Stiles made himself climb the wall to help out Erica who had not moved. This surprised Mei and Fin who were in the ground as they knew their master did not just do this out of the kindness of his heart.

“Erica take my hand.” Stiles ordered a bit coldly to Erica’s ears but she blushed anyway as her face was red from having her hand in Stiles. “Just follow my lead alright.” Stiles said as Erica nodded as they both hand holding jumped off the wall as slow as possible as they reached the ground.

"Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground." Finstock assured her as Stiles let her hand go but stayed silent as Erica walked away on the verge of tears from the class. Some of the class mates giggling to one another as Erica knew what make that who they were talking about.

After the scare and everyone managed to get back into their normal clothes Finstock gave an announcement. 

"Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn’t even have my phone number.” Coach walked back to his office closing the door behind him as everyone began to talk about Isaac.

“So did you get any information on Derek on who he might change?” Scott asked curiously at his friend who seemed to be changing in personality before his eyes.

“Yes I did. He will change any one who want it or asks.” Stiles replied as they grabbed their bags. 

“So… I think we should cancel the date with ice skating.” Scott mumbled as Stiles looked up in alarm at Scott.

“What! No you cannot do you know how much I have to cough up for the keys. Not to mention I have to get him to lower down the price a bit.” Stiles whispered to his friend. “No you me, Alisson and Lydia are going on this date! Stiles wants to have a good time a really good time in several different positions!” Stiles almost yelled as he was blushing at Scott who was ignoring him.

“You are not listening to me.” He mumbled to himself as he followed Scott who ran to were Erica began to fall of the wall but Scott managed to catch her as she was having a seizure.

“Put her on her side!” Stiles ordered his friend as he began to call 911. “So how did you know?” Stiles asked curiously at Scott.

“I didn’t I just knew.” Scott replied as he held on Erica as he stared at Stiles who acted differently just now as he was wondering what was going on with his best friend and was it because he was not hanging around him as much as they used to?

Later, Erica was transported to the hospital as she was going to be checked by her doctor a man who she didn’t know walked into her room. She nervously stared at him as he seemed to prowl as he stood in front of her holding her medication.

“W-who are you?” She asked meekly as she stared at the man before her.

“I’m Derek.” The man replied as he then took her file which was next to her on a table as he skimmed thru it.

“Do I know you?”

“No.” He replied. “But we have a **mutual** friend.” he replied smiling at her as she knew something was amiss. “It says on your file that you get a warning before you get a seizure?”

“Yes…it’s a metallic taste in my mouth” She replied quietly.

“What does it really taste like?” Derek asked as Erica shivered a bit as she gulped.

“It tastes like blood.” She replies as Derek smiles at her as she gives her and offer she couldn’t refuse.

School went normally since Erica was taken to the Hospital as Stiles and Scott went the rest of their classes as they didn’t notice the interaction between Jackson and Matt. Though Bard noticed as it was his free period as he had a lolly-pop in his mouth as he stared at the curious scene in front of him. His tongue stuck out a bit as he followed Jackson who stopped Lydia as she was going to class as he began to yell at her as she began to cry. ‘Interesting?’ thought bard as the halls cleared though Lydia ran to the bath room crying as Bard kept shadowing her as he noticed she was talking to herself more often than not. He could not believe his Master had not noticed though he could understand as he had a lot to oversee.

He waited near the bathrooms as Lydia walked out as she seemed to be seeing someone he didn’t see.

“Wait.” He heard her call out as he followed to where she now stood in front of a case where they held trophies for the school and passed photographs of the star players.

“Peter Hale.” His ears twitched at the name as he continued to shadow her as he knew his Master would be pleased.

It was lunch time as Stiles had to get the keys in order for this date he and Scott had planned to work. He knew he could had had Sebastian get it but that still would be to many questions as Scott needed to see that he was still his best friend. Now to convince Boyd, the school loner, to lower the price for the keys.

“Boyd. You got the keys?" He asked him as he sat down in front of Boyd who pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket. He reached over to grab them, but Boyd pulled them back.

"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." He told him as Stiles gave a laugh.

"Right, yeah. Absolutely." He placed a 20 dollar bill on the table. Boyd gave him a 'You're not serious' look.

"I said 50."

Stiles tried to play it off. "Really? I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound."

Boyd didn't buy it and it was clearly showing on his face.

"I said fifty. With the "fa" sound. Hear the difference? If you can't, there are some other words I could use." He replied as he dangled the keys.

"Huh? I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I just got it confused with 40." Boyd put the keys back into his pocket. "Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?"

"You've seen the piece of crap bus that I take." Boyd responded.

Stiles caved in and gave him the full amount and Boyd flashed him a victorious smile. Stiles moved over to where Scott was in a bit of defeat as he should have just asked Sebastian to get the keys.

“So I got’em I pick you up then we’ll head toward Alisson’s to pick up them up.” Stiles asked as Scott nodded but he froze as he stared at the figure walking from the entre of the cafeteria. It was Erica!

“What are you looking at?” Stiles asked curiously as he looked over his shoulder as his eyes widened a bit as he stared at the new and improved Erica Reyes. She came in the cafeteria in a short black mini skirt, high heels, leather jacket and a shirt barely covering her boobs to the world.

Both Scott and Stiles jumped as Lydia slammed her hands on the school table.

“What the holy hell is **THAT**!” Lydia all but screeched as she stared at Erica’s improved clothing and sex appeal.

“I don’t know… but I think I know who is behind this.” Stiles replied to Lydia’s question as he followed behind Scott to see Erica getting in the car with Derek and Driving off. ‘He is causing more problems!’ Stiles screamed in his head as he glared at Derek’s retreating car.

**END**

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine- His Butler Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red is getting more and more annoyed as this little game he is playing is getting more complicated than he would want! Also to another point his estranged Aunt with her third husband has made an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do Not Own Teen Wolf or Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter Nine- His Butler, Changed**

It was late night as all four teenagers were in front of the skating ring. Stiles had the keys as he unlocked the ring as they turned on the lights and began to get their skates on. Alisson and Scott managed to get their skates on first as Alison was teaching Scott on how to skate really quickly. Meanwhile Stiles sat near Lydia who was in a dress as she shivered from the cold.

“Here.” Stiles handed Lydia an orange sweater he had in his bag as he knew it was from Fin as he was going to give it to Fin after this little meet up.

“It’s orange. And it does not go with what I’m wearing.” Lydia replied as she looked at the orange monstrosity that Stiles had in his hand.

“Whatever.” Stiles replied as this made Lydia curious as to why Stiles was in a bad mood. Stiles began putting the orange sweater in his bag till he noticed the Reese chocolate he had in his bag.

“What about this I take one you take one.” Stiles replied as he handed her a Reeses cup as she gladly took it as they both eat they noticed how happy both Scott on Alisson looked in the skating ring.

“The things we do for our friends, right?” Lydia asked softly.

“Hmm I guess so.” Stiles replied not really bothered with how he stared at Scott. “But sometimes they are a means to an end.” This startled Lydia as she saw Stiles walk toward the ring ignoring the look Lydia gave him as they began to skate. Both Stiles and Lydia began to Skate enjoying themselves as Stiles noticed Scott and Alisson run to a photo booth.

Both Alisson and Scott made faces as the camera went off on them taking their pictures as they l goofed around. At the end when they looked at the pictures they sighed as all but one of the pictures was good as the light reflected off of Scott’s eyes ruining the picture.

“My eyes they ruined them.” Scott said sighing as he knew he could never be normal. Alisson also sighed but ripped the one picture that was fine.

“But we have one at least that is normal.” She replied just as both heard a scream to be specific Lydia’s scream as they ran out of the booth to see Stiles on the icy floor hugging Lydia who was screaming and crying as she clawed the icy floor.

All three managed to calm down Lydia as they decided to call it a night as Stiles drove Scott home and Alisson took Lydia home. Stiles then went to Boyd’s home to leave the keys as he left a note with them telling him that everything was put back how it was.

Now Stiles on the other hand went to his house were Sebastian waited for him to come home. He noticed Sebastian was in his room still as a cat though on his desk where papers he had to look at. His eyes narrowed as he knew his father wasn’t home so why was Sebastian still as a cat.

“Genim Darling I haven’t seen you in ages.” Yelled a red head older woman in a red dress as she ran up to a startled Stiles as he noticed it was his Aunt and a man he didn’t know. The man in question was a slender young man that could pass up as a woman from far away wearing glasses covering his scared eyes as he stared at his Aunt who was crushing him with her hugs.

“Aunt Angelina how are you? How did you get into the house my dad isn’t even home.” Stiles asked forcefully as he was let go by his Aunt who smiled at him as she pinched his cheeks.

“Genim you father let us in before he went to work he said he was more than happy to let us stay for a few weeks here for a visit.” She smiled as she clamped her hands in excitement. “Also on another note I’ll like u to meet Grell he is to be my new husband!” Angelina said as Sebastian stared at the man in front of his master. He could recognize Grell the red reaper anywhere even though the reaper in question changed his appearance a bit more womanly than he last saw him he could recognize him anywhere. He would just have to wait and see what Grell’s plan was, after all ‘it seemed like history was repeating it’s self in front of his eyes.’ He thought to himself.

“Aunty where is Lucy? I thought she would come with you.” Stiles asked as he knew his Step cousin from Angelina’s last husband always followed her.

“Lucy is back at home. She still has school you see and I thought it would be best that she finish the school year first before moving here to Beacon Hills. After all we are in the process of buying a home near you Genim.” His Aunt said happily as Grell nodded behind her as Stiles sighed as he knew that this was going to be a problem till his Aunt and Grell moved out he would not be able to talk to Sebastian and got to the Order without arousing suspicion.

“That’s great.” Stiles replied forcefully as he tried to think of a way to get both of them out of his room.

“So yah Aunty I know we haven’t seen each other since forever but I have to go to bed now you know school tomorrow and all the jazz.” Stiles said as he tried leading his Aunt and Grell out of his room as they complied. “Ah that’s right you have school tomorrow well I’ll see you tomorrow. Grell will take you to school.” Angelina said as Stiles knew that he could argue with her on the matter as he finally did close the door to his room.

“Well Sebastian it seems that it just got harder for us.” As Sebastian meowed in a bit of agreement as their job just got harder though for Sebastian it was going to be hell with the Red reaper near the vicinity in the home. Hopefully Grell won’t figure out that that he was Sebastian that he met so long ago.

The next day was a blur for Stiles as he went to school he got stares from the students as he was driven to school. The bright red shiny Ferrari that Grell owned getting awe looks from students though when Scott met Grell, Scott froze as he tried not to make Grell notice him. He seemed to scurry and hide behind Stiles a bit. This made Stiles wonder what Grell was and why he seem to affect Scott in the same way that Sebastian effected Scott when he was around. He had to get Sebastian alone to see what he knew a about Aunt Angelina’s new husband to be.

School was normal well as normal as it could be with Derek biting people and turning them into were wolfs. They still had to figure out and see who Derek would bite next, Scott decided he would talk to Erica to see who Derek will bite next as Stiles sighed and nodded in agreement. After all he would rather be with Mei, Bard and Fin during this time that Scott had given him.

Stiles walked around the halls of the school as some of the weres, skin changers, and super naturals in the school moved away from Stiles as they knew who he was. Some shivered in fright as Stiles looked at them, this was the reason he never had friends at all even when his mother was alive they shied away and he asked his mother why one day. She replied. “Genim one day you will know why and I hope that it doesn’t destroy you, like its doing to me.” She said as she took him home that day. And now in present time he knew that his mother was right this position he was in it was going to break him or make him stronger.

He soon reached where Mei, Bard and Fin where hanging out all three looked up. Fin jumped up in happiness as he ran up to hug Stiles.

“Master you’re here!” Fin yelled in happiness as he nuzzled Stiles who sighed.

“Hello Fin it’s nice to see you.” Stiles replied as he patted Fin on the back as Fin let his Master go and let him sit with Mei and Bard.

“So I have time to talk to you three on what’s going on. Also for you three to tell me what you have gathered from your targets.” Stiles asked.

“I have something that might interest you.” Bard replied as he stared at Stiles. “Lydia she seems to be acting strange she is talking to someone who isn’t there and if you noticed today she was wearing gloves.” Bard said seriously. “I smelt blood.”

“Grandpa is also worried there has been an increase of deaths mostly women in their early twenties from the poor side of town.” Mei replied a bit nauseously as she thought of what her grandfather told her. “Grandpa said they remind him of the jack the reaper murders that happened in London England during Queen Victoria as time.”

“Are they the same way exactly the same way as Jack the reaper?” Stiles asked seriously as his eyes were narrowed.

“Yes they are why?” Mei replied curiously.

“Because I think I know someone who might help.” Stiles replied as he looked at Fin as Fin only had to report that there had been a body in the woods near the Hale home a man stung up in hunter gear.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing. Bard keep a close eye on Lydia if you have to date her do it. Tell your grandfather that I will need all the information he has gotten of the murdered women I will stop them. Fin has Jackson been fine?” Stiles asked Fin.

“Jackson has been acting strange well stranger than usual. He has been talking to that Matt guy.” Fin replied looking troubled. “ I don’t like him he always has a camera and last time I saw him he kept pointing his camera at that Argent girl” Stiles nodded and thought about it a bit as he sight a bit as he got more on his plate that he could handle.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing I’m going to meet up with and to figure out who Derek will turn next.” All three nodded in agreement as they headed toward their classes. The day went by quick as suddenly it was lunch time as Scott and Stiles discussed the possible candidates till Stiles noted that Boyd was missing from his table.

“It’s Boyd! He is the one missing.” Stiles said as Scott looked at Stiles who had a hard look in his eyes as they planed more like Stiles ordered what Scott had to do.

**END**

 


	11. Chapter Ten- His Butler, Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as Stiles heads towards Boyd's home to confront him with Sebastian in toe but he gets side tracked by one of the Betas. Also another murder happens which Stiles gets caught in what is Stiles to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting anything since October since i left to Vacation. Please forgive me but omg family drama and then Christmas was here and work *sigh* but i will try to get caught up on the chapters! i thank you all for your support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji)

**Chapter Ten- His Butler, Confronted**

They had to skip school which Stiles dreaded as he knew he would never hear the end of it from his father when he found out. He hoped that Scott would follow with his plan but he knew he wouldn’t as he headed towards Boyd home as Sebastian curled up in his passengers seat. He got out as Sebastian followed behind him as his shadow as Stiles began to knock at the door.

“Boyd open the door this is Stiles.” He yelled as he waited for someone to open the door but he sight as in three minutes have passed that no one came to open the door. As he was about to bust the door open in frustration and screw the consequences on how he was going to explain this one he was shoved toward the door as he heard Sebastian hiss as he looked to see that it was Erica who had shoved him to the door.

“Erica.” Stiles said as he glared at Erica who smirked at him. “I see that the change did some good for you.” Erica frowned at what Stiles said as Stiles felt her claws digging into his jacket.

“Yes it has and I could never feel better.” She replied trying to figure out to why the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Stiles smirked at her as he leaned on the wall of Boyd’s home.

“So you threw away your humanity for a little bit of power. How boring.” Stiles said trying to goat Erica to lose control.

“You don’t know anything! You don’t know how it is that I can’t control my body!” Erica yelled angrily as she shoved Stiles more into the door. “I can now dress how I like without the fear of getting hurt. And boys noticed me! Me the freak who dresses in sweats all the time and peed herself.” Erica said happy at how her life is going but as Stiles realized she did not consider the consequences of what she turned to.

“I can see that you are beautiful but to me you’re sending the wrong impression.” Stiles replied as Erica let him go as Sebastian was near Stiles legs as he waited for the next shoe to drop.

Erica growled as she then smirked to herself as she got close to Stiles.

“You know what I have noticed you see to just be looking at my eyes.” She replied happily as Stiles glared at her.

“Yah, So?” He replied. As he backed away from her as alarm went off in his head as he heard Sebastian hiss. “To me there is nothing appealing from what I’m seeing. To some you may be beautiful but I’m not attracted to you so stop the seduction technic it not working.” He said as this startled Erica as she backed off and growled as she almost transformed. She then took some deep breaths to calm down as she still glaring at Stiles. “You did something that you didn’t think thru I know that you’re going to regret this Erica so tell me where is Boyd?” Stiles asked as Erica growled as she pulled the transmission that she had of Stiles jeep as she was about to hit Stiles but was shocked as it was stopped by a man.

A very handsome man his hair dark as black as his dried blood eyes stared at her unimpressed as the look he gave her was that of her being something disgusting under his shoes.

“Sebastian, I could handle this!” Stiles yelled behind the man holding on Erica’s wrist.

“Ah but what kind of Butler would I be if I let any harm come to their Master. Especially from a Mutt.” Sebastian replied smiling at Stiles who just glared at his stupid demon.

“Yes I know but now she knows.” Stiles replied as Sebastian knocked Erica out as the last thing in her vision she saw was the glowing eyes of Sebastian.

“Now what I’m I to do with her Master?” Sebastian asked his Master as he let Erica drop top the concrete floor.

“I don’t know?” Stiles replied. “She destroyed my jeep so there is now way I can confront Derek and his band of misfits. Scott will most likely have found Boyd, he is a lost cause already I feel that he decided and Derek has already given him what he wanted. Pick her up Sebastian we are heading to the hospital to drop her off let her parents think she had another episode. I have more important thing to worry about like how I’m going to pay to fix my car dad is going to kill me.” Stiles sighed as Sebastian followed behind him to the hospital as he smiled at the suffering of his charge.

Elsewhere Scott confronted Derek with Isaac as Boyd made his decision to be a werewolf Derek in the back of his mind as he beat Scott to the ground was wondering where Erica was and what did Stiles do to keep her away from confronting Scott in the ring.

“Join the pack Scott it’s for your own good.” Derek said as he left Scott on the ice rink floor bleeding as Boyd and Isaac left with Derek. Derek ordered Boyd that after Scott left he should continue his job as he and Isaac had to track Erica and see what happened to her. Eventually they tracked her down to the hospital just as Stiles was walking away from the Hospital with a strange man that made the hairs on the back of both their necks stand on end.

“Derek what is he?” Isaac asked as his voice shook. Derek calmed down enough as he fought to not just run up to Stiles and pull him away from the man who in his opinion acted way to comfortable with Stiles.

“I don’t know but I’ll find out later first we have to check up on Erica. Stay out of sight.” Derek ordered as he gave one last look to Stiles who slapped the man’s hand away from his mouth who just laughed as Stiles yelled at him to stop and that they had to talk to his dad.

“Stop it Sebastian!” Stiles glared as he began to walk away. “So can you fix the jeep or do I have to get a mechanic to look at it.” Stiles asked his demon.

“Unfortunately Master I have no knowledge on cars so I cannot help you with the jeep.” Sebastian replied as he smirked as his little Master let out a frustrating cry.

“Great! So what to tell my dad because I don’t have enough money for fixing her.” Stiles said as they finally made it to their home as he noticed that his father was home.

“You could tell him someone from school tried to play a prank on you by messing up the jeep.” Sebastian supplied as Stiles had a happy look on his face as he agreed with Sebastian’s idea as Sebastian transformed back into a cat as Stiles walked in the house and saw his dad in the kitchen eating dinner. The good thing for him it was the weekend so he didn’t have to have his jeep till Monday.

“Dad!” Stiles called out as he expected his Aunt to be there as well will Grell but was surprised that it was just his father in the house. He should have noticed that Grell’s car wasn’t even in the street.

“Stiles your late what happened?” John asked his son who had Sebastian near his legs as he walked into the house.

“Eh where is Aunt Angelina and Grell?” Stiles asked as he tried to drag out what was troubling him.

“They went out now what is wrong?” John pressed as he gave his son the look which made him uncomfortable.

“Well dad the reason that I’m late is because I found out my car got broken I think someone messed around with her because the transmission was pulled out it’s near a friend’s house.” Stiles said quickly as he avoided his father’s gaze as he heard his father let out a sigh.

“Alright I’ll have a tow truck get her to the Mechanics.” John replied as he made his son sit down to have dinner.

The next day it was mid-day when Stiles was at the Mechanics arguing with him about the price of the work it was going to take to fix his jeep. He knew he should have asked to take his jeep to the other side of town where some of the people of the Underworld would have done it for free for being what he was.

“You can’t raise the price you jackass.” Stiles yelled at the man who ignored him in favor of still working on Stiles’s jeep.

“Well the jeep does need a lot of work that’s why I’m raising the price the oil change with the transmission to put back on and it seems she needs a checkup from the looks of it.” The Mechanic replied as Stiles growled in anger.

“Fine fix her! But I’ll be talking to your manager about the price!” Stiles yelled as he walked off. He was heading toward the waiting area as he pulled out his phone his intent to call Vanel for a favor about his car even though he would regret it later in the long run, when his hand touched the handle of the door he felt something akin to slime.

“What the fuc- great service asshole! Don’t you ever clean this place?” Stiles said as he slammed the door behind him as he then noticed his arm begin to feel numb as he could not type on his phone as his hands kept twitching as his body didn’t want to respond.

‘Shit what the hell is going on.’ Stiles thought as he fell to the floor, he couldn’t feel or move. He heard the sound of someone walking around the shop as he heard the thump of the mechanic landing on the floor under his jeep. Stiles tried to move toward the glass door as he dragged himself with the phone in his hand.

“Help me! Help me!” the mechanic yelled as he lay unmoving on the floor as Stiles noticed that his jeep from where it was been held up in the air began to descend someone had cut the oil valve that kept the machine that held his jeep in the air and it was now descending on the unfortunate victim that was the mechanic. The Mechanic yelled for help as Stiles saw what was happening before his eyes he was about to close them as he silently cried out for Sebastian just as what Stiles would describe as a mutated lizard stood from the other side of the glass door. The monsters slitted eyes stared at him as for some reason Stiles seemed to know the person behind the scales as he heard the sound of bone being crushed and the sound of a dead man's scream just as the monster let out a wail at Stiles as his hand which was still twitching from the paralysis that he was in and managed to call 9-1-1.

“911 Whats your emergency?” the operator replied as Stiles who could still speak as the monster Lizard seemed to tilt his head a bit as he tried to hear something that Stiles could not got up from in front of Stiles and left. Stiles in shock and in a shaky voice told the operator who he was even as far as to tell her his real name and to call his dad to come.

Eventually the paralysis wore off as his hand from what touched the substance still felt numb and twitched every now and then just in time as his father came into the shop guns blazing as his father searched for him.

“Stiles!” He heard his father yell as he called him from where he sat in a daze.

“Dad!” He yelled as he stood as he looked relived to see his father as he noticed his father let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed his son in a hug.

“Thank god you’re alright!” His father muttered to him in his ear as he held him. Stiles hugged his father back as he knew he was safe for the time being as his eyes looked to see Sebastian near the entrance of the shop just looking at him in a sigh of relief.

“Come on Stiles lets have the medics look at you just don't-” His father said as he led his son away from what Stiles already saw. The mechanic he was arguing moment ago was dead under his jeep. “Stiles!” his father yelled as Stiles looked away from the body of the mechanic as his father quickly lead him to the ambulance as the rest of the cops his father brought looked at him and his dad as they began to whisper to one another. Some recognizing who he was as they gave him pitting looks as his father sat him down and that is when his father asked him what happened. He explained what happened leaving out the lizard monster he saw and gave a description of a man in what appeared in a lizard mask.

“That’s it dad that’s all I saw I just heard his screams I couldn't do anything.” He replied as he rubbed his hand as it still twitched as his father looked at him in concern as he tried to get more out of his son but he knew that he would not.

Desperately he wanted his father to know everything but he had to 'protect him' Stiles thought as his father gave him a pitying look as he told him to go home.

“Your jeep though is going in as evidence.” the Sheriff told his son who gave him a look of disbelief.

“What! How I’m I to go to school, walk?” Stiles countered

“Why don't you ask Grell to give you a ride I’m sure he won’t mind?” The Sheriff countered back as Stiles pouted.

“Fine I’ll go.” Stiles replied as his father left him as he went to oversee the crime scene as Stiles got up and walked away with Sebastian following behind his master in his cat form.

“Come on Sebastian we have a long way to go home.” Stiles told Sebastian who replied to his Master's order as they both began to walk home as Sebastian knew he was going to be ordered to find out what the lizard that poisoned his master was.

Elsewhere two figures walked in an ally as a young woman cried as she found herself in a dead end. She looked at the two figures in front of her as she felt her self-slide down to the floor as she hugged herself as she heard the sound of a chainsaw being turned on as two sets of high heels walked toward her.

“Kill her.” she heard a voice order as she heard the and looked at her murder; red was the last thing she saw as she felt the chain saw rip her chest her blood mixing with the long red hair in her vision. The last thing she saw was the bright lime green eyes of her attacker.

**END**

 


End file.
